


［樱相］Dive 十日下潜

by yukisirius



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukisirius/pseuds/yukisirius
Summary: 海底城真的存在吗？——“For your journey, and your safe return."
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 3





	1. 《色块儿定期走失》 /《The Missing Leaf》

**Author's Note:**

> 套用梗的自白书合集请见篇尾Notes。很长……有剧透……

*  
小海豹是个画师。

不睡觉，不捕鱼的时候，它就在海底作画。  
海底没有风，没有空气，没有阳光，  
这样，画能保存久一些吧。  
小海豹原本这么打算。

小海豹的画……像它的日记：  
放松开心的时候就大块儿甩蓝色，  
忧郁钻牛角尖的时候，就蘸起紫色颜料细细勾挑，  
——嘛，都是水下看的颜色。  
这些画在陆地上看是什么颜色？  
小海豹自己也不清楚。

后来有一天，  
小海豹发现，它的画被改动了。  
——有些颜色消失了。  
那些轻灵的蓝色都不见了。  
——诶？  
我的记忆它……离家出走了？

小海豹有些无奈，  
它蛮珍惜那些蓝色心情的，可就是没了。

*  
色块儿定期离家出走。

*  
消失的也不一定是蓝色。  
有时，是激动时抹下的燃烧一样红，  
有时是午后阳光一样的淡黄。

是谁，在刻意修改自己的画吗？  
是特定的水流，带走了特定色块？  
好任性的观众啊……  
……好固执粗暴的交流方式。

望着被改变的记忆，  
小海豹想。

*  
春天来了。这年的春天特别热，  
冰原融化，露出陆地。  
小海豹浮上海面时，第一次见到了植物。

……绿……色？

嫩得生机勃勃，  
顽强地反射着灿烂阳光，  
雪下长出的，第一颗草。

小海豹深深吸了口气，  
胸腔里满是湿漉漉的生命的味道。  
回家后，  
它在大石礁上画下了绿色的四叶草。

它今天会来吗？那个坚持不懈的观众。  
会的吧……  
会注意到海底这片叶子吗？

*  
……绿色？有些苦？  
……不过香香的，又鲜又明亮。  
喜欢！  
吃了一嘴的小丑鱼想。

*  
——今天，那个画师它会来吗？  
*


	2. 海底城真的存在吗 / Welcome to Undersea City

樱井翔在大堡礁的热带海水里行走。

包裹着他的蓝色水体向无限伸展开，律动着，从宝石一样的水色，渐变为深空一样的湛蓝。  
陆上世界的太阳投射下微末的光，一层一层地折叠，果冻塔一样自头顶压下。

目之所及的，是光陆怪离的水下世界：  
层层叠叠的珊瑚，如同园林怪石；  
海葵，花一样地招摇开；  
海星张着五只触手贴在礁石上，亮丽的荧光线舒展；  
发着光的天使鱼群从身边穿过，几个年轻摄影师兴奋地扛着变轻的器材追拍。  
紧接着，一条粉红色的魟飞毯一样卷过去了……  
然后，一只大海龟，抡起鳍如同挥动双翼，一脸威严不满地划过……

水下行走几乎毫不费力，平日习惯的摄影器材的沉重，到了水下也轻若无物。

樱井总监唯一需要克服的，是面对脚下深渊的……恐高感。  
——好在自家纪录片摄制组都在身边，全员选择了不乘坐穿梭潜艇，提前开始工作，努力把第一眼所见收入镜头。胜景当前，穿越了半个地球，过于兴奋的摄影师们目不暇接，短短三十米垂直距离拖拖拉拉着走了一个多小时 。领队的自然学者几次催促，才把这伙人在氧气用完前带到了目的地：

蔚蓝之下，五色斑斓中的，海底小镇。

发光莹草丛林一样生长，密度骤然增加。  
一条若有若无的白沙蜿蜒，如同小径，又像标识牌。

随着这标识向前，一条欧洲小镇里主街一样的空白带出现了。  
一顶又一顶建筑进入镜头，  
大多是水母一般的半球形，磨砂般亚光透明。  
有公寓，也有店铺，  
落在主街四周，星罗棋布。

街的尽头是两顶白色建筑，海底城引以为傲的“大脑”就坐落其中。  
半球形的建筑墙壁上看不到门。领队的自然学者游近建筑下方，纵身一跃，通过喷泉池一样的洞，进入建筑。  
模仿他的动作，樱井和摄制组依次钻入前厅，在隔壁的更衣室换下水肺，擦干身体。  
海底城的市长，现任的实验室负责人Dr. Allen Dick就在大厅等待他们。

“——欢迎来到海底城。”

年轻干练的市长操着他澳洲口音的英语说，一面向樱井友好地伸出手。

短暂的欢迎后，摄制组被领到监控中心，面对玻璃屏上投影的区域分布图，最后一遍确认拍摄日程：

到达当日是实验室和医院的拍摄。自由活动休整后，次日开始依次拍摄街道、商店、牧场、工厂和教堂。整个行程将持续至少一周。  
海底城方面，会由刚才领队的自然学者风间俊介负责讲解与协调。

牧场与工厂地理位置上不与海底城直接相连，为方便摄制组自由行动，市长特地为他们调配了几架海底城的交通工具：名为“水滴”的水下吉普。  
吉普的容量在2-3人，蛋壳状，透明外壁，机动性全靠六个方向的水流喷射推进，外带机械臂，方便自然学者作业。  
——它的原型是Stargate Atlantis里的puddle Jumper, 不过被我们的工程师自己改进了。  
特地把人领到车库试驾的市长自豪地说。

樱井礼貌地笑着，看着自己这边，几个年轻的队员已跃跃欲试钻了进去，然后大呼小叫声传来，似乎是对吉普的灵敏性又爱又怕。  
——水蚤一样嘛。 一个组员嘀咕。  
风间听见了，回头只是笑笑。摄影队员自己吐了吐舌头做了个抱歉的手势。

“樱井先生……”  
这边，市长面有难色地靠近，解释说摄影队的行李已随潜艇抵达，送去了旅店大厅。然而……  
“旅店里全是两人间，这些天的房已定满了， 而您的摄制组人数是奇数……”  
“刚好我们工作人员公寓里有间空位，之前和他打好招呼了，请问……您队里有人愿意过去住吗？”

“——相叶ちゃん那间？”  
一边用对讲机指挥吉普试驾队员们操作的风间突然插话，  
“摄制组如果觉得不方便，叫相叶ちゃん过来跟我们谁挤一周也没问题。抢着要。”  
“不麻烦不麻烦。”樱井赶紧摆手，“……我去就好。能体验和工作人员合住，我们求之不得……”“这位AIBA先生……”樱井顿了顿，“不知，他的职业是……？”

“——他呀，”  
一直干练有礼貌的自然学者第一次真正笑了，开始扳手指数，  
“……书店代理店长，牧场巡逻员，半个餐厅大厨……有空还会来帮我忙。”

书店……？

看到樱井一怔的表情，风间微笑着解释，  
“海底城的工作人员都是身兼数职的多面手。而且，相叶就是自然学者科班出身……他很忙的，您在公寓里估计都见不到他人。”

“……是吗。那很可惜啊。”樱井像是对着自己说，  
“这样经历丰富的人应该有很多故事可讲。”

在迷宫一样的实验室里拍了几个小时，当日任务完成后，樱井终于回到那个给他安排的合住公寓。  
他那为数不多的行李在前厅安静地等他。“很忙”的相叶先生的确不在家，只有房门留着半开。  
公共区的餐桌上摊开了几本画册，几本指南，  
……以及一个立起的卡片。  
卡片上，一只手绘小海豹笑弯了眼，张开双鳍喊 “YOU ARE VERY WELCOME!”  
……

樱井喷笑。  
他捏起小海豹，看了好久，最后忍不住，跟着小海豹那灿烂的笑容，又咧开嘴笑起来。

……熟悉的画风。  
会是他吗？  
樱井想。  
代理店长A先生。  
……毕竟，常驻海底城唯一书店的员工，又能有几人？

纪录片的企划，是拍摄大堡礁水域里实验性的海底城。  
这是身为总监的樱井前来的的原因。  
然而樱井平生第一次听说这个小镇，却另有起因，那是来源于一个名字：  
A.M.Amore。  
妹妹家孩子最喜欢的绘本作者。  
就连樱井——公司里早已独当一面，能面无表情叱诧风云谈项目拉赞助分配资源的樱井，在偶尔给外甥讲过几次故事后，也被外甥对A.M.的热爱传染，开始主动拿起那些绘本翻看。  
……最后连自家床头都放了一摞童书。

绘本里的主人公全是小动物。  
纯净的，柔软的，倔强的动物们。  
像向日葵花圃里的小花。  
故事拟人，却没想讲什么道理，情节奇思妙想、天马行空。  
那些偶尔空白处写下的句子，伴随故事展开，时不时让樱井心里一阵悸动。  
有时是快乐，有时是忧伤，  
有时充满希望，有时满是惆怅。  
就这样一点一滴，逐渐扩充满了樱井心底那块儿他自己都不知道其实有的地方。

做为自我打造的精英，樱井总监的日程一向排得满到分钟。为了不浪费一切机会充电自我提升，同时又要保证睡眠的时间质量，他的睡前读物本来都是精挑细选的。  
……那是在遇见A.M.的小动物们以前。  
A.M.是樱井人生里少见的一次意外。  
而最初出版这个意外的，据说便是海底城这家独立书店。并且资料上还说，作者本人就在书店工作。  
——简直是童话般的身世嘛。  
樱井得知时忍不住想。  
……算了，这才合适画童话的人啊。  
……只是水下，真的可以画画吗？  
海底城，真的存在吗？

整体公寓一厅两室，状如倒扣的蛋壳。内部设计得像电影里星际飞船的内舱：亚光、流线型，巨大的玻璃窗给人以身在水族馆隧道中穿行的错觉。  
收拾完行李还完全没倦意，樱井想了想，找出一个防水袋，出了门。

初入海底城时，他就注意到，城的中心是一个正方区域，由四个建筑阵列而成：  
实验室与医院相连，拉起一条斜线；  
另一条对角线上，一极是教堂，而与教堂处对称位的，是一个相对小的长形建筑。刚才监控室的平面图上，那建筑标着“Info&Souvenir”。

一路上半漂浮半行走地前进，几次调整腰间的加重铅带以适应平衡，樱井没费什么事儿就返回了城中心，最后，以还不太熟练地动作钻入纪念品店的前厅。

打眼一扫，同天抵达的游客来了不少，摄影队的导演和两个摄影师也在。

纪念品店的墙上挂着的大堡礁海图，海底城平面图；  
镶入墙的架子上摆放着珊瑚，海螺，珍珠制作的手工艺品；  
收银台背后挂着鲨鱼骨架的装饰；  
一旁的旋转架上插着繁复细密画的明信片……  
店的后半段被装饰成博物馆展厅的样子，陈列讲解着海底城的历史。

店长是个小个子男人，正被一群人团团围着。  
樱井听他对导演自我介绍叫大野。大野店长猫着背，像刚刚睡醒，声音含含糊糊没什么干劲，好像并不擅长招待成批的客人，面对各个方向传来的提问讲得兴趣缺缺，很多时候直接打发人自己去读墙上的说明。

有人无意间问起那些手工艺品和明信片的来历，没干劲的店长指了指他自己。

围观的人吃了一惊，导演眼睛眯成一条线，指挥摄影师，包抄着扑了上去。

“啊，就只是个人爱好。”  
大野店长抓了抓后脑不好意思地说。一副好脾气任宰割的样子。  
导演却已认出了，眼前的店长其实是陆地上也小有名气的跨界艺术家，曾举办过巡回画展。导演于是情绪高涨，开始连珠炮发问。樱井替被困的店长一哆嗦，不动声色地避开来，绕到门口。

或许，他想找的东西，就在……

靠近门的架子上，摆着介绍海底城历史的小册子，以及……  
樱井呼吸一滞。  
果然。  
——海鸟的深色巨翼划过夜空与巨浪。  
——粉笔线条一样勾出的小刺猬，扯着串凌乱的红气球，和信天翁作伴在风暴中穿梭。  
——黑底白浪，边角压着银色暗花，拼出一个繁复的叶子图案。

《20 Miles Up》by A.M.Amore。书脊上的名字说。  
那封面不是樱井所熟识的封面，用的不是他所熟悉的语言，  
那甚至不是他熟悉的书名。  
但那画，那叶子Logo，以及旁边、细密画排出的小动物一般的名字……  
——不是当初画廊里，他小外甥眼巴巴站着听完的绘本又是什么？  
……原来，《小刺猬与信天翁》的原名，叫《天空两万里》吗。

短暂踌躇后，樱井拿起绘本，逆着刚散开的人群，挤到店长跟前。  
他先把书工整地摆上柜台，然后，自己也不知道为什么，小心翼翼从怀里取出那张喊着“欢迎”的小海豹卡片又压在书上，双手交握。  
“这本……麻烦您了……”  
“——请问，这个作者，”  
樱井指指小海豹和绘本，  
“他其他的书，哪里还能买到？”

“啊，相叶酱。”  
刚才还被围得生无可恋的大野店长见到小海豹，ふふ笑了，一脸惊喜地抬头，仔细看了看樱井，声音突然醒了一样明亮，  
“……这本的确是我们制作出版的首刷呢……过去也有来访者专门去找的……不过，”  
说着，店长凑近了去摸摸小海豹的头，好像在确认墨迹新旧。  
“……您这个是独一份。”  
大野店长凑得更近了，笑眯眯说。

——AIBA。  
和风间说的同一个名字。  
是他！  
心中关于室友=绘者的几重猜测被证实，樱井忍不住雀跃的神色，  
然后冷不防和店长笑得了然的眼睛对视。  
……自觉心思被看穿，樱井局促地干咳了下，反射性抽回小海豹卡片，宝贝一样叠在手下护好。同时展开职业性的笑容，有礼貌地问：  
“……方便的话，那个书店……怎么走？”  
店长也没在意，把书仔细封入防水袋，然后一反常态，耐心地给他在地图上圈出西南边的一个小房子，  
“——呐，都包好啦。”  
“你转过Baracuda大街，一眼就能看到，很好找的。”  
店长满眼怀念，嗓音软得像对小孩说话，  
“我们海底城的独立书店叫Primavera。”


	3. Primavera / 新绿

……樱井发现他的路真是白问的。  
海底城只有一条主街，每个商店虽然形状不同，却一律是大玻璃橱窗，哪间是书店一目了然。  
幽蓝的海水。  
玻璃鹅卵石一般晶莹透彻的小屋。  
发光的莹草招摇。  
海豚在四周游弋。  
……童话一样的水晶宫。  
樱井想。  
玻璃入口上方，用珊瑚和贝壳拼出店的名字： Primavera.  
樱井深深看了眼，按了按怀里的防水袋，钻了进去。

先声夺人的是盘绕回响的钢琴声。樱井在更衣处细细听了听， 是Ludovico Einaudi的专辑，团队里有人偏爱，曾推荐过这张专辑里的“divenire”做上一个信天翁纪录片的背景音。  
此时，同一张专辑正播放到那首“春”，钢琴声旋转、奔流，与包裹住小屋的水体合而为一，带来冰凌与故园的气息。  
冷得如同夹杂着冰渣的山泉，撞击着流下。  
惊艳得如同早春细雨里的嫩草，爆出明亮的香。  
第一抹新绿。  
……书店的名字是这么来的吗？  
樱井出神。  
大野店长没有细说，但樱井查到的资料显示，书店老板当初正是为给女儿治病，大手笔投资了整个海底城的医疗实验。女儿早夭后，老板留在海底定居，一边经营书店，闲来做些独立出版物。  
不同于“divenire”里滑翔于海面的乘风感，  
“春”里流淌的勃发的生命力全部在回忆里，那奔流中，眼泪一样的淡淡心伤，倒是和这份传说底色相合。

转过更衣区，一串低语从一角传来。  
樱井抬眼，见是位略上年纪的观光客，正对着一面书墙略显困惑地自语。她头戴夸张的珍珠饰物，有些慌张不耐烦的抱怨，打破了水晶宫笼罩在“春”里的恍惚感。

“……这本？……好像不像……不对。这是摄影集吧。  
“……啊，叫什么来着……  
“……A...呃， Ares? 哎呀不对不对。真是，非洲的故事怎么不在非洲卖……”

“……这位女士，请问……有我能帮上忙的地方吗？”

——沙甜的声音突然响起，从整体安静的空间里无比突兀地冒出来。  
没找到声音来源，访客和樱井都被吓了一跳。

“啊，抱歉！刚才在整理书……”

一个年轻人扶着半人高的书架隔断站了起来，飞快地道歉，又微笑着重复了遍，  
“请问——您是在找书吗？也许我能帮上忙。”  
年轻的店员笑得眼睛眯起来，露出一排小白牙。  
樱井看到访客太太愣了下，刚才还在抱怨的神情立马消失了，  
“……是我家孩子想找的啊。说是本带画的书……里面有……‘非洲的月亮’？——啊，他们说就是你们这儿出版的，作者叫个A...A什么……”  
“A.M.Amore. 《Fury Logic》？”  
店员的耳朵肉眼可见地红了，细声细气说，反身走向一个书架抽下一本，拿给访客看。  
“——对！对！就是这头小象！”

小象。樱井皱了皱鼻子。

访客拿过，仔细翻了翻，又开始询问其它书。  
有的她只记得片段，有的对作者名有印象。  
店员帮着一一验明正身，热络又不失礼貌，态度温柔得像店的名字。

樱井不动声色地看着，临了，场面变成：访客一路挽着店员的胳膊，要求推荐纪念品。最后，怀抱海底城的手绘地图，手提Primavera自己出版的亲子童话诗，头戴夸张饰物的太太心满意足地走了。

年轻人笑着，一直目送她离开，然后抹了把额上的汗。

樱井安静地等待前一位访客的身影彻底消失，才开了口，

“‘——是小貘，不是小象！’”

他学故事里小貘的语气，模仿得惟妙惟肖。  
店员受了惊，缩了下身，回头，对上似笑非笑的樱井翔。

“‘那是因为你没生活在月亮山吧。’”樱井偏着头继续。

店员又一愣，接着笑得眼白都看不见了，漆黑的眼珠子里星光荡漾，自然而然地接了故事里下句对白，  
“‘在那积雪山巅，你的鼻子就能长长了。’”

两人对视，一起笑出声。樱井笑得中气十足很开怀，店员的笑声细细挤出鼻腔。  
店员开心又不好意思地整了整头发，收敛了表情。  
“……让您见笑了。”  
“没有没有。其实我是A.M.Amore先生的Fan啊。虽然看的是译本。”  
樱井歪着头，故意试探。  
店员的耳朵又红了。

——会是这个人吗？  
樱井扫过他胸前贝壳装饰着的名牌。  
AIBA。风间和大野口中的名字。  
——眼前这位无疑是称职的店员：虽然很容易被顾客弄得局促，完全没有资料里那种干练的神秘感，但访客提到的每本书的内容、信息、摆放位置都熟识于心，招待客人的态度开朗明媚，推荐起来喜欢的故事时黑眼珠里星光闪烁，那由衷的喜欢欣赏，让对方也不由地笑起来，想去多了解。  
在背景音“Primavera”的环绕里，那纯真的、柔软的眼神被渲染得莫名哀伤。  
……像A.M.绘本里的小动物。  
像那只拼命欢迎他到来的小海豹。

见店员还束手束脚地在面前站着，樱井解围一样提起手里的防水袋。  
“……不过我这次，是来完成外甥的委托。”  
“他想收藏A.M.Amore先生原版绘本的全套。请问，有没有签名版？”  
“……诶？”  
店员有些吃惊，嘴张成了菱形，然后双手一合，情绪重新高涨，  
“……那先生请跟我来这边……”  
“冒昧问一下——如果不方便就当我没说啦——您外甥的年龄是？”  
黑眼睛期待地望向樱井，头发随跳跃的脚步一晃一晃。  
樱井笑着忍住想去抚平他头发的冲动。  
“……幼儿园。”  
“这样啊，” 店员不好意思地解释，  
“因为签名也有不同样式，我们当时觉得，小朋友们拿着成年人喜欢的签名，大概也不会觉得有趣吧。”  
说着，抽出一本嫩绿的精装本，翻开第一页。  
黑色的水笔描出简洁的线条，一只小水獭抱着颗海螺，冲着樱井软绵绵地笑。  
“……大概，像这样的签名版，他会喜欢吗？”

樱井接过，捧起那本书。  
封面是手工重新装订的布面，页角用暗花压了一个繁复的叶子图案。  
书页不是他熟悉的亮白，不知是什么纸，又厚又软。页边加固处理过，微微泛黄，线装能完全平摊。  
店员翻开的第一页上，黑笔画出的A.M.Amore绕了小水獭一圈。  
内页除了签名，还有可爱字母拼出的那句曾让樱井鼻子发酸，结果反被自家外甥嘲笑的话。  
——祝难忘的旅程，及平安归来！

樱井翻的时候，店员几乎把脸藏在手里那摞书后面了，只留出对黑眼睛。  
大概是樱井摸得太久了，店员又开始局促。  
“……嗯，封面是我们自己装订的，如果不满意还有其它颜色……  
“哈哈其实其它故事也有其它颜色的封面，如果——”  
“——不。您——” 樱井打断，指了指他胸前的名牌，小心翼翼地，第一次用舌头卷过那个名字，“……相叶先生挑的这本就很好。”  
“我只在想，这种签名成年人也会想要啊。”  
“是，是吗？”店员红着耳朵说。  
太可爱了。  
樱井认真点头。“……我还在想，难得来一趟，是不是该保险起见多挑几本？不然等拿回去了，带去读书会估计会被抢走。”  
“诶——？孩子们有，读书会？还读我——还读我们家的书？”  
“有啊。我们附近的博物馆或者画廊都定期办，满地坐着小豆丁，围住一个年轻馆员那种。我家的小朋友们，自打从那儿听了A.M.Amore 先生的故事，每周都闹着要去……啊，也可能是觉得讨论时的冰淇淋好吃吧。”  
怀抱了一摞绘本，店员气球漏气一样偷偷笑。  
受到鼓励，店员开始一本一本往出抽，带劲儿地讲起每种配色的原因，让樱井挑想要的颜色和图案，拉他的手指去感受不同纸张的厚度，还逼樱井把鼻子凑书页里去闻。  
——因为味儿不好闻的书是翻不下去的！  
店员特别认真地强调。

A.M.Amore的绘本前后出了五本，但装订不同，封面不同，签名的图案也不一样，樱井和店员一起围着挑了好几套，最后卡在一本上：《Watermelon Crush》，樱井想要的深红色封面早上刚好卖掉。  
……买走的顾客自称是刚到来的纪录片摄制组。  
店员一脸为难，小声说。  
“……谁啊，居然被抢先了。明明我这个组长才该自称是摄制组。”  
樱井不满。  
“诶——？”  
店员惊得几乎跳起来。

“您——您是Dr. Allen 说的——”  
“——刚住进来就被热情欢迎的，相叶先生的室友，樱井翔。”  
“诶——？是您会……”

好笑地看对方手无足措的样子，樱井伸出手去，  
“我们纪录片摄影组要停留至少一周。请多关照了。  
“啊。另外，小海豹非常可爱。”  
店员糊里糊涂去抓樱井的手。  
“……相叶雅纪。樱井先生的……啊啊您怎么不早说，怎么办， Dr. Allen专门叮嘱过我要好好配合……”  
“正式摄影明天才开始。我现在单纯想先完成小魔王布置的任务。”  
樱井拍了拍他肩，  
“相叶先生接待得很得体。不用担心。客人们都很满意的。”  
“哪里——明明……啊！呐，这样，”  
相叶合掌手，挺起胸，“……反正作者就住在海底城。明天，不，晚上，下班后我就——我把重新装订好签过名的那本给您送回去！”  
“……那就拜托相叶先生了。”  
樱井偏着头，似笑非笑。

相叶随即咋咋呼呼推他去结账，又在每本封底大刀阔斧地盖上珊瑚章海螺章。  
樱井在收据上签名，相叶反过头来看。  
“……原来SHO是这个字啊。”  
然后又抓过笔，也在收据上刷刷地写，“……这是我的名字……A…I...BA...MA..SA..KI.”  
樱井不同声色夹好收据。  
“……那晚上公寓见了，相叶君。”  
完全不介意被改了称呼，相叶大幅度地挥手告别。  
“晚上见！翔さん！”

……有时候很怕生，有时候却很自来熟。  
突然被叫名字，樱井一愣，自觉居然心情大好。他在Primavera流水一样的钢琴声里更换装备，抱起超重的防水袋，内心雀跃地出了这个水晶宫般的小房子。


	4. 大洋牧场 / Ocean Rangers

如果说第一天参观了的HQ、实验室、医院、教堂、Info组成海底城的心脏，  
那在主街两边排列、设计各异的建筑——海底城的商店街，就像连通心脏的花道。

第二天，摄制组集中精力拍摄了这条街寂静无声，却同时也趣味非凡的主街：

肩并肩的餐厅和巧克力店；  
种类齐全的肉店；  
琳琅满目摆着观赏鱼、海龟、海马们的宠物店；  
栽培着各种海葵，珊瑚，海胆的花店；  
挂着鲜艳潜水衣的时装店；  
维修各类交通设备的车店；  
出售各种工厂必需品的器材店；  
……

各色的荧光鱼群翩翩来往……  
行人访客身着剪裁奇异、色彩鲜亮的泳衣，游弋而过……  
纪录片团队的摄像机疯狂转着，采访商店街的店主顾客。  
当然海底书店Primavera，作为神秘的大洋下与Blutenburg齐名的童书收集地，也迎来了正式拍摄。

起初，樱井还为他怕生的新室友担心，  
然而很快，他发现这担心太多余了——  
相叶君好像很习惯为纪录片做讲解，措辞清楚又简单易懂，  
对待完全陌生的专业人士反而表现得热情大方，甚至有些活泼过度。  
他从背景音乐的选取讲到店名，  
从店主讲到他那位从小在海底城医院接受治疗的女儿，  
白色T-shirt， 白外套, 蓝短裤，清爽打扮的相叶，用他那辨识度极高的沙甜嗓子一一道来：  
“……当时海底城的主要研究方向是水下采矿，以及海洋生物毒素的医疗应用。其中有几种海蛇毒素理论上可以抑制肌肉萎缩速度。加上海底城位处浅海底，如各位所见，即使短暂置身于水中人体内脏也不会发生移位，室内更是很少暴露在自然环境的细菌中，因为这些原因，长居者的体质普遍有所提高，即使受伤也会迅速愈合。  
“为了给女儿治病，老板投资了海底城的医疗实验、采矿场、采油厂，还建立起商店街。他女儿也一直在水下医院疗养……小姑娘去世以后，骨灰被埋在教堂后院，成为第一个葬在海底城的居民。后来逐渐也有遇难的工作人员选择被埋葬在这里。  
“因为女儿喜欢和父亲一起读故事书，老板一直致力于收集大人和小孩都会感兴趣的故事，甚至还支持这类作品被制作出版。所有这些收集的出版物构成了Primavera现在的书架。老板虽然已经返回陆地定居，我们仍然定期收到他推荐收集的书单和感兴趣的作品。  
“包括书店的名字——Primavera， 也不仅仅是因为钢琴曲啦。老板在回忆起女儿的时候会叫她‘小叶子’，所以我们家的Logo也是小姑娘当初和大野さん一起画的树叶。”

“……相叶さん的名字不也是……”  
staff里有人说。  
樱井笑笑。相叶终于不好意思了，双手捂了下头，  
“啊这个……确实，可能，因为这个，老板才雇了我啊。”

拍摄结束，摄制组匆匆转战下一家，樱井甚至没和相叶单独说上话。  
心有不甘，直到水下吉普开出了库，樱井还忍不住往书店里望。  
贝壳一样的透明小屋里，  
相叶正在归位那些为了拍摄专门摆出来的书，  
轻捷的身影像海底的小人鱼。  
……不。  
是可爱得像他绘本里的小兔子。  
樱井在心里纠正。本来就在他心里住了几个月的小动物，现在不但活灵活现、软篷篷，还会拖着沙甜的嗓音笑闹撒娇，樱井觉得心要化了。  
似乎感应到樱井的视线，相叶抬头，  
对上樱井灼热的视线，笑弯了眼，做了出一个夸张的“翔さん——”的口型，冲他大幅度挥了挥手，  
……然后，怕樱井看不见一样，高举着那胳膊原地蹦了两下。  
太可爱了……  
樱井失笑，心情大好，也挥回去。  
“樱井さん和相叶さん认识吗？”  
身边的导演目睹这一幕，有些疑惑，“真可惜啊，相叶さん只是店员。其它部分要能请他来讲的话效果应该也不错。”  
“谁知道呢……”  
樱井想起早上那本端端正正摆在餐桌上的签名版绘本，  
“……风间さん不是说了海底城的工作人员都是兼职吗，也许别的地方也会遇上。”

第三天的拍摄点在大洋牧场。  
在Dr. Allen Dick的坚持下，牧场与商店街分开来拍摄，并请了海底城的自然学者来协助。

风间一边驾驶水下吉普，一边条理清晰地介绍海底城的新鲜食品来源：  
海带，海胆，海参，鱿鱼，各色贝类，甚至奶制品，都来源于牧场。

“虽然奶制品能得到多少完全凭运气了——您很快会看到——啊——他们来了——”

樱井朝他示意的方向望去，只看到一个黑斑。  
黑斑迅速膨胀为一条鱼。  
没两秒，鱼越游越近，樱井才认出那是只海豚：  
灰蓝色几乎完全融入海水，流线型的身躯，肌肉上附着大理石条纹一样的粼粼水光，嘴角微微上翘着、微笑一般。  
——海豚背上竟还有一个人：  
荧光绿色的泳裤，背背简易水肺，手执一杆标枪，嘴角同样微微上扬。  
——相叶雅纪骑士一样骑着海豚，从吉普前威风凛凛地掠过——  
风间冲他挥手，  
樱井看呆了，反射性地举起手跟着挥了挥，  
也不知道相叶看清没，海豚很快就没了影儿。  
紧接着，又有两三头海豚呼啸着跟上，几乎是列队一样掠过。

“……这……”  
樱井前主播难得吃螺丝，他僵硬地扭头、扭头去看开车的自然学者，一脸的不可思议。  
风间大笑，  
“——这是我们的巡逻队。海底城的工作人员可不仅限于人类。”  
“——可那上面的不是相叶君……？”  
“那上面骑的，是它们最爱的保育员。”

牧场建立也就三年，风间说。  
相叶来访时结识了一只海豚。  
当时他提议建牧场做应急食物来源，大力推广亚洲人惯常食用的海带、海胆、贝类。养殖地建立起来后，相叶结识的海豚也跟着他身后转，赶走了不少偷食的鱼类。  
“注意到相叶ちゃん背上的设备了吗？那是激光，声纳传讯用的。  
“海豚是社会型生物，很快，来访的其它海豚也加入，变成他俩的同伴，没几天就组成了巡逻队，他们成群出动时，连鲨鱼也不会轻易靠近。  
“相叶ちゃん离开后，当时留驻的自然学者接手了牧场和这支巡逻队，居民们也会志愿参加——去年相叶ちゃん回海底城定居，也顺理成章地重新加入志愿者队。  
“我们始终不清楚海豚们为什么留下——我们确实会提供工作餐，但它们肯留下，似乎只因为这里比较热闹好玩儿。”  
“相叶ちゃん骑的那只海豚，'Bottle', 是他定居以后出生的，从小玩儿到大，骨子里和他一样是急性子，其实只允许相叶ちゃん一个人骑。”  
看着樱井听的目不转睛的样子，风间玩味地轻笑，  
“……其实还有来访者目睹他们巡逻以后，去宠物店里声称想买小海豚的——他们都被市长厉声拒绝了，说工作人员概不出售。”

“……那工作人员可以上镜吗？”樱井苦笑，“我们导演一定会疯求他们一起工作的镜头。”  
“……去牧场吧。他们几个估计冲鲸群方向去了。我们在牧场里等他们回来。”  
风间重新发动了水下吉普。

牧场养殖的贝类种类繁多，看得樱井食指大动。  
而在另一面，摄制组忙着在风间的介绍下拍摄，无暇顾及他们队长。  
风间的解说完全是另一种风格——标准的纪录片风。樱井在外围观察，觉得他的语言组织、临场反应都完全可以胜任主播。

……但还是相叶君讲得更打动人心啊。

跟自己争辩一样，樱井抓了把脖子，嘀咕。  
混在人群里，刚才还利落能干的风间突然转头，表情放松，笑得也轻松，  
“没错。我也这么觉得。相叶ちゃん的讲解……更有温情和感染力。”  
……糟糕。说出来了。  
樱井，抓了下肩，无比尴尬。

好在相叶君和他的海豚骑士团很快回来了，只见海豚保育员欢天喜地从坐骑上滑下，鱼雷一样窜入牧场的休息室，投向风间，  
“风间ぽん——”  
……这么熟吗……  
个子比他小的风间勉强承受住冲力，笑着拍拍相叶的肩，“满载而归？”  
“对啊对啊，你看Bottle都快拖不动了！”  
“鲸鱼妈妈认你做儿子了吧！”  
风间又拍了拍雀跃的相叶的背，“补几个你们的镜头，然后一起走？用‘水滴’送你。”  
“欸——？”  
相叶转头，才看到站在一边含笑的樱井，“翔さん也在？”  
“……人家是纪录片摄制组队长。你老实点，不然又会被松润念。”  
相叶ふふ笑弯了眼，似乎想做一个wink，最后只把一张小脸挤成怪样，“不会！翔ちゃん前天来买过A.M.Amore的书哦。我们是好室友。”

翔……ちゃん？

樱井被那声沙沙软软的“翔ちゃん”叫得一愣。  
没什么人这么叫过他。  
即便小时候，父母也整整齐齐喊他“翔君”，让他自重自律，为自己的决定负责。  
这声“翔ちゃん”却意外地不让人讨厌……感觉反而像……床头灯下捧着A.M.的绘本，被里面的小兔子从书页里探出爪子，拍了把头。

樱井在内心独白里慢慢回味。

——而相叶，跟本来不及和他直接对话，就被虎视眈眈掌控全局的导演指挥着整个摄制组围了上去，坚持无论如何要拍海豚队。相叶措手不及，抱着头，拼命解释他只是志愿者，又伸手拽风间入围，狼狈不堪。  
樱井看着他无奈地笑。  
刚才在海豚背上英姿飒爽嚣张的是谁来着？  
那时明明一副如鱼得水的专业样。

在导演的强烈要求下，最后补拍的第一个情节是“海豚运输队”——海底城附近这两天刚来了一批鲸群，里面有正在哺乳的母鲸，相叶解释说刚才是去找乳母借了些鲸奶。

“鲸奶是高纯度的营养品。不适合直接喝，但可以送入厨房做菜。”

镜头一路跟着海豚运输队驮鲸奶到餐厅。相叶率先进去喊帮手，过了会儿，昨天采访时大显身手的主厨松本带队钻了出来，开始指挥人帮忙卸货。镜头下的松本扭得动作舒展，优雅得像水下的掠食者，周围的海豚却显得很紧张，好像并不想在他身边多呆。  
樱井在水下吉普里看得忍不住朗声大笑。  
松本主厨有感应一样，睨了樱井一眼，回头飞快比了几下手势，相叶点头，也打手势回答，几个对话来回后，大厨伸长胳膊把相叶的肩狠狠揽了下，然后放手，头也不回又回了餐厅。

相叶和他的海豚们则形影相吊游了回来。

“小润说我今天放假了，有什么要我帮忙的吗？”  
“……相叶君不是在Primavera工作？”樱井问。  
“这里大家都是兼职啦。每周两天我在小润的厨房打下手。”  
“哈？”  
“就——就杆杆面……捏捏寿司……”  
……到底会多少种技能啊。  
樱井笑着摇头。  
这让导演听到了会不会赶人去厨房补拍。

错过了这天的鲸群挤奶，导演坚持至少要拍到巡逻。

于是相叶和他的海豚战队又被要求回了牧场。

运气很好的是，真有只锥头鲨被这边的大动静吸引来看究竟……于是摄制组如愿以偿地拍下了海豚成队驱逐稀有鲨的镜头。

抓拍完毕后，激动的导演几乎拍掉了相叶水肺的咬嘴管，然后他请示樱井，该请海豚们吃鱼。  
不用了不用了，风间摆手，保姆一样代答，它们是工作人员，不是家庭犬。食物留不住它们的。  
……那？樱井有些为难。  
你看——风间指。不远处，趁机突出重围游开了的相叶，正和他的海豚们身姿古怪地戏水，其乐融融。

它们喜欢热闹，喜欢玩儿。  
想要留住它们，就要它们喜欢的人想方设法陪它们玩儿。如何，队长想不想试试？

……这么美好的画面，我在画外赏心悦目不行吗？ 樱井腹诽。

不好说自己和海洋生物几乎没互动过，樱井宁可远远在一旁看着，相叶如何自己也像海豚一员一样上下扑腾着追逐鱼群与暗流……这样比较有趣味。  
可惜摄制组听到风间这番话，已心照不宣地把镜头往樱井脸上怼。顶不住导演威逼一样灼热的眼神，樱井硬着头皮游了过去。

热带的海水是舒服的温热。大理石条纹样的各色湛蓝里，只穿条花里胡哨泳裤的樱井逐渐接近海豚们。  
相叶注意到了他，招了招手，引他过来。一条胳膊搭在海豚背上。  
海豚抬头，听不见的声波穿透海水。  
相叶指着他耳朵摇头笑。  
……然后，海豚开始发出唱歌一样的长吟，  
相叶亲昵地用脸去蹭海豚的酒瓶鼻子。

海豚至少掌握两种语言：我们熟悉的歌声，以及电报一样的咔哒声。  
樱井想到风间刚才录的解说。  
海豚发声的频率大部分落在人类可以辨识的范围之外，被我们称为超声波。不过，海豚很快注意到了，想让人类听见，它们得压低声音说话。  
和人类互动时海豚甚至还会模仿人类语言，大多用来表达明了了训练员的指令。

在相叶的鼓励下，樱井也迟疑地伸手，摸了摸海豚下颌，以及那酒瓶般的尖鼻子。  
Bottle很受用一样反身去蹭他。人和海豚缠在一起，  
相叶在一边好整以暇，看樱井有些身不由己地和海豚肢体交缠，几乎是在肉搏，笑得在水里翻了一个后空翻，几乎松开了嘴里咬的空气管。

……

没人注意到。

变幻莫测的深蓝中，一道黑影逼近。

不等樱井有反应，Bottle被轻轻推开了。  
在原来海豚和他鼻子对鼻子的位置上，出现了一条逆戟鲸，个头比Bottle没大出多少，呆呆地，像条黑白橡皮玩具。  
樱井愣了。  
他打量着眼前橡皮泥玩具一样的大眼睛，大海豚也打量着他——樱井隐约记得逆戟鲸其实是海豚科。  
一阵眼对眼……然后樱井才发觉其实他看的是逆戟鲸的白斑，而非眼睛。  
眼前这只逆戟鲸个头并不大，也许还是幼兽。

樱井隐约记起它们的名声不好，连鲨鱼也退避三舍，别名是17世纪捕鲸船的噩梦的杀人鲸……  
哎等等，不是吧……  
年幼的噩梦杀手迎头冲他打了个哈欠，呲出森森一口大白牙。

樱井觉得海水有点冷了。

还没开始计划怎么脱身，旁边已经多了个身影。相叶缓缓游了过来，一边发出哼歌般的声音。  
小逆戟鲸偏了偏身，注意力被吸引过去。  
相叶不停地发出哼唱声，一边慢慢张开手臂，很自然地把樱井半挡在身后推开来。

小逆戟鲸扑腾了下，也开始跟着哼唧。

相叶乐了，陪它游着转了几个圈，进一步引导它离开樱井和摄影队，又像刚才跟海豚们一起时一样，去挠它的下颌。

逆戟鲸懒懒张开嘴。

相叶伸出手，摸它的头，又挠了挠脖子下面。

已经半呆怔半僵硬退到好几米外的樱井眼睁睁看着相叶把手放进了那张开的血盆大口，心跳都要停了。

逆戟鲸合上嘴。

剃刀一样锋利的牙齿间还卡着相叶的手。

樱井一愣，急得想上前，胳膊却被按下，风间不知什么时候已来到他身旁，动作清晰地摇头。又用眼神示意他好好看。

……相叶神色不变。

专注、平静，丝毫没有半点尴尬或惧怕地，  
还在歪着脑袋对小逆戟鲸哼唱着什么。

过了会儿，噩梦一样的白牙松开了，大嘴张开。  
相叶不但没马上把胳膊抽回来，反而又探进去搔了搔它的牙。

身边的风间明显像松了口气。  
樱井猜没事儿了，也松了口气回头，发现几位摄影师早战战兢兢地用镜头记录了全过程。

又过了会儿，终于海豚们也大着胆子游了过去，小逆戟鲸跟它们混成一群玩儿去了，摄影镜头完美地目送它们离开。  
几个惊魂未定的摄影师长长吐了口气。导演才示意大家收工。

相叶游了回来，钻进风间和樱井所在的那架水下吉普。  
“太莽撞了。”  
风间在他钻入的时候拉了他一把。叹气。  
相叶轮了轮胳膊，笑得开心。  
“……嘛，人家很有礼貌地主动凑上来的啊。不诚心诚意欢迎一下，多伤孩子的心。”  
“孩子？” 樱井插话，给相叶递过一块大毛巾。  
“没几个月大。成年以后身长会是现在的两倍以上。”  
风间说，又转向相叶抱怨，“你自己的确蛮开心的。”  
“ふふ……别告诉……”  
“——谁都别告诉——没人想听说你为这原因丢了一只手。”  
风间叹气。  
相叶笑得更欢了，水珠还糊了满脸。风间发动了水下吉普。

“……我不明白，它为什么要推开你的海豚？然后又什么都不做？”  
“……可能以为海豚会攻击你？”相叶歪头向樱井。“它可能听到这边热闹才过来，只想好好看看你。”  
“它们不是叫‘杀人鲸’吗？”  
樱井怀疑地说，相叶擦了擦脸，  
“确实有各种报道，说它们如何像魔鬼一样聪明冷酷，追击捕鲸人，砸碎小艇之类……不过也有人说目击者见到的其实只是灰鲭鲨。”  
“——两者的别名都是‘虎’。”风间补充。  
“——嘛，这样叫它们的人类，可是几百年来用标枪捕猎鲸鱼，任它们挣扎数小时甚至数日后死去，撬开头骨，剥下鲸皮，脂肪层炼制鲸油 —— 只为得到工业用油或者冷霜哦。”  
相叶头也不抬地说，  
“——我个人打过交道的逆戟鲸都很乖。就像大海豚。”  
“——它们确实也是海豚科里体积最大的。”风间点头，“不过为这理由拿自己手冒险实在太傻了。”  
“这是要表达我的信任嘛。大孩子这么聪明，很有分寸的，看——"  
相叶摊开手掌杵到风间鼻子底下，“牙印都没有，比人类聪明多了。”  
风间失笑，推开了他的手，  
“……你确定它会留在牧场？”  
“……可能吧。这不现在还没走……”  
相叶出神地望着吉普外。看见他们要走，小逆戟鲸又扭头游了回来，Bottle也跟着，大有一路跟回海底城的架势。  
“……黑白相间，好像我的面ちゃん...”  
……这名字听起来不可思议，樱井动了动嘴角，不知当问不当问。  
“……面ちゃん是他给照顾过的熊猫宝宝起的名字。”风间用余光看了眼樱井，解释说。

……相叶在风间面前太放松，太自然，两人默契得让樱井觉得很难插嘴开口。  
虽然他有那么多想问。  
尤其是经历过今天，目睹相叶和他的海豚们之后。  
在亲历相叶面对突然冒出的逆戟鲸，娴熟的应对和大胆的交流之后。  
——他找到了心心念念陪睡绘本的画手。那个人像童话里的小王子一样，打理着一个海底的水晶球般的童话书屋。  
樱井以为那就是故事结束。  
然而现实中，围绕相叶的神秘没有减少，反而随着海豚队的横空出世丰富了。樱井想再走近些，再看清些，却不知如何下手。

“……那今天这位准备叫什么？‘熊猫’？‘斑马’？‘小墨’？总之别再叫吃的名字了，听着我都馋了。”  
一面，风间熟练地操纵着吉普，随口问着。  
“叫……”相叶转了转眼睛，求救一样望向樱井，“大ちゃん说翔ちゃん曾经是主播？这孩子一开始就冲翔ちゃん来的，翔ちゃん起个名字？”  
“我？”  
樱井吃惊地瞪圆了眼，被那一口一个“翔ちゃん”轰得头昏目眩，下意识望向小逆戟鲸。  
……他黑白橡皮玩偶样的大海豚很乖地扭头，冲他耀武扬威地呲出满口噩梦般的牙。  
哪里像宠物了。  
——樱井黑线，回头，对上相叶满心期待的眼神。一眨不眨。  
……像他自己画的小兔子，耳朵支楞着在等。  
“……叫'Kid'."  
樱井脱口而出。


	5. “Kid” / 猎物与猎手

第四天一早，摄制组又跟着风间出发了。

这天是拍摄自然学者如何捕捉有毒的海洋生物，以供实验室研究使用。  
相叶说风间一个人去太危险了，主动带着几只海豚队跟来帮忙拖样本。令所有人惊喜的是，Kid也毫不犹豫，一拍尾巴随队而来。

风间一反其温和常态，再三告诫摄制组：捕获作业危险，不保证安全。不要轻举妄动，尽可能多留在吉普里。

大堡礁的热带海域仍旧一如既往地美丽，蓝得安静，荧光摇曳宛如梦幻。  
……绚丽多姿得危机四伏。  
摄制组半是惊叹，半是战战兢兢地看着两个自然学者的捕获作业：

静等猎物自投罗网蹭上其背脊的石鱼，被风间小心翼翼拎起；  
尾部藏着毒针的海螺，被相叶用牙签封住出气口拾了回来；  
色彩斑斓如同孔雀、以毒刺为武器倒退着捕猎的狮鬃毛，被相叶在最后一刻闪电般避开，收入口袋；  
两只一米多长，长着上百只剧毒脚的海蜈蚣，被风间操作机械爪扯了下来，一旁的相叶兴奋地用口袋接住扎好，说小润嘱咐了，见到要带回去做菜。  
比其陆上远亲还要毒数倍的海蛇群，连相叶和风间都先穿好了全套防水服，戴上防蛇手套才出去抓，一时间两人的身影被蛇群环绕，像传说里的勇士，在与九头怪作战；

人类对海洋生物了解得还太少。它们的毒素不仅可以分解做血清，还能提炼制作各种药物。  
海底城得到的第一批资金，就是对其药物研发课题的支持。  
风间解释。

每抓完一组样本，就谨慎地打包好，让海豚送回实验室。  
两个人配合着行动，一人负责抓捕，一人开吉普放哨加指挥海豚，均是动作干净利落、小幅度，默契得连手势都很少打，神情专注而沉静，一副小心谨慎不敢出错的样子。  
半天的时间在紧张和注意力高度集中里飞快过去了。

终于，摄制组被领着缓缓接近一群僧帽水母，风间宣布这是今天的最后目标。  
樱井和摄影组成员钻出各自的吉普。

“要收工啦。”风间整了整呼吸嘴问相叶，“一起去吗？”  
相叶犹豫，“……这次只要一只？”  
风间点头。  
吉普外，樱井正耐心在等，Kid也在一旁，探头探脑好像很期待。  
“……我还是留下吧。人多手杂，只会给你添乱。”

风间摊手，没争执，钻出了吉普。  
樱井有些失望地回头望了眼，也跟着风间游了出去。

僧帽水母剧毒的触须最长能有九米，浩浩荡荡，半透明的身躯随呼吸翕动，壮观得挡住了日光，如同漂荡的死亡之墙。  
习惯了平日海洋馆里蘑菇大的小水母，摄制组几乎被这群色彩斑斓的荧光降落伞们闪晕了眼，勉勉强强控制着四肢移动，置身触手范围之外。  
另一面，风间小心地避过触须，给水母套上绳索，收紧；相叶放Bottle去咬过绳索的另一头，风间拍了拍它，指向海底城，重复着，LAB。

Bottle含糊地发出类似LAB的声音，重复了一遍目的地，  
然后兴奋地翻腾着冲了出去——  
一旁的樱井以为今天收工了，松了口气，还回身给相叶挥了挥手——

一切发生在瞬间：

海豚拖着不情愿的水母转身游向实验室，兴奋中圈转得大了点儿，被绑住又拖着走的僧帽水母那些不情不愿的触手原本就大张着，又被回旋的力度甩得四散开——

吉普里的相叶突然站起来去抓水肺——

眼睛没离开他的樱井被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，正想向回游，突然被一股大力撞向一边——

Kid把樱井推向一边，尾巴却被水母致命的触手缠住，电击与剧毒毫不留情地注入逆戟鲸的身体里。Kid肉眼可见地颤抖了下——

樱井眼睛红了，抱住Kid的鳍向后拖，水母的触须竟然死死缠住分不开——  
这时一道灯打在他身上，水下吉普赶到了。相叶张开机械爪合在Kid下半身，吉普向一个方向拽，海豚向反方向使劲，水母的触须终于被拉断——  
海豚拖着水母游走了。  
……断裂的触须还缠在Kid尾部，逆戟鲸开始虚弱地在海床上蹭尾巴。收效甚微。  
相叶没背水肺就钻出了吉普，揽住Kid的下颌拍了下，把手里的匕首在它眼前一示意，接着闪身去尾部，开始用刀去剜那些还在注射毒素的触须。  
风间也游了过来帮忙。  
樱井没有刀，只能回身抱住Kid的头，学相叶的样子去挠它下颌，希望能帮他浑身颤抖的朋友镇定下来，不要误伤了抢救者。

剔干净残留的触须花了不过一两分钟。  
樱井觉得像过了一个世纪。  
终于相叶浮了起来，脸色发青地比了个OK的手势，转身游回吉普。  
……相叶一直在屏气。樱井意识到。  
风间游到他身边查看Kid的情况。他们的大海豚朋友看起来不太好，除了偶尔抽搐一阵，几乎不动了，勉强还浮着。  
风间皱眉，示意樱井帮忙把Kid往吉普那儿推，又指了指自己嘴里咬的吸管。  
樱井突然反应过来，Kid和他一样，是需要浮上水面换气的，再不补充氧气也许会窒息而死。  
两人合力把Kid的头托起，让换气孔暴露在吉普入口处。吉普里的相叶正焦急地绕圈找东西。  
风间打手势，指了指自己鼻子。相叶跳起来，扑过去，把脸贴上Kid头顶的呼吸孔，然后冲风间摇摇头。

没有进气。

樱井喉咙发紧。  
他才认识Kid一天不到。  
昨天活泼好动的大孩子还在他左右绕圈，一会儿追逐摄像机，一会儿蹭着樱井身侧唱歌。  
相叶从天而降踩在他肩膀上，吓唬他，樱井僵硬着头看不到偷袭者，还是Kid顽皮地一口把相叶横着叼了下来。

水母触须该缠住的原本是他。  
放松了警惕没有注意到四周的是他。  
凭什么Kid要冲过来把他推开？  
他的大海豚朋友还活着，勉强浮在樱井的胳膊和吉普之间，心跳减慢到几乎停止。  
樱井沉默地看着。  
相叶再次俯下身，开始对着Kid的呼吸孔吹气，想做口对鼻的人工呼吸。  
没过几分钟相叶的脸色开始肉眼可见地青了，风间上去代替了他的位置。相叶踉跄找了会儿，抓了个管子跳了下来，挤出里面的膏状物向Kid的伤口上抹。  
几分钟以后樱井上去代替风间，就这样，三个人轮流做心肺复苏。相叶在间隙里白着脸小声说，也许一开始就该直接回海底城取强心针。

“那样Kid现在可能就不会……”

樱井抓着相叶的肩，摇了摇头。然后推开他准备换班。  
毫无征兆地，樱井贴着换气孔的脸颊，感到一阵微风吹过。  
他疑惑地望向相叶，又看看下面的逆戟鲸。  
Kid的鳍在划动。  
又一阵风。  
樱井突然意识到这是Kid在吸气。它在自己呼吸。  
他的小逆戟鲸缓过来了。  
急救奏效了。  
樱井的嘴里爆发出一阵大笑。吓着了相叶，也吓着了他自己。  
樱井笑得俯下腰，紧紧抱住逆戟鲸的脖子。  
Kid的呼吸逐渐有力、稳定，最后虚弱地挣开风间的托举，开始绕着吉普转圈游。  
风间也终于钻回了吉普里，彻底累瘫在地板的玻璃上。  
“……真是魔鬼一样顽强。”风间感叹。

小恶魔突然把鼻子从入口顶了进来，发出一声高昂的鸣叫，然后拍起水花退了出去，糊了离得最近的风间和樱井一脸水。

“……臭小子。”  
风间抹脸。开始解水肺。  
樱井咧开嘴笑了。回头，却看到相叶脸色惨白。

”……相叶君？“

哪里受伤了吗？  
樱井的心突然开始狂跳。  
面前的相叶勉强扯出一个比哭还难看的笑给他俩。然后，在樱井凝固的笑眼里，扎手扎脚、断线木偶一样无声地倒了下去。


	6. 二十岁 / Golden

相叶雅纪从小就是个受欢迎的孩子。

少年时已相识的二宫和也曾总结，相叶本质上其实怕生又性急，但他很幸运地在一个热闹的家庭里长大，养得清爽、豪放、纯真烂漫，顺顺当当成为老家小伙伴里的孩子王，被簇拥着，一路热热闹闹直走到中学毕业。  
相叶老家里曾养过几只孔雀做家庭成员， 这个从小就喜欢动物，也被动物所接纳的孩子，在报专业时看了看自己理科成绩，挠挠头选了博物学，实习时又很强运地被挑去科考船打下手，从此开启了他追着野生动物满世界跑的二十岁。

有时是做实习生。  
有时是志愿者。  
有时正好赶上被公益组织临时招收。

相叶在南极大陆数过企鹅，抬过冰川样本；  
在阿拉斯加救过被绑架的科迪亚巨熊幼仔；  
跟纪录片团队在丘吉尔城拍摄过乘坐公交车的北极熊；  
在南海采访过以深潜为生的采珠人；  
在四川基地做过熊猫宝宝保育员；  
在南非带着游客观察草原清晨动物们到湖边饮水；  
随摄影队爬过乞力马扎罗山；  
横穿过维多利亚湖，在湖心岛的“悄悄话之家” 放生了一只俄卡皮鹿和一只小疣猴，小家伙开始时抱着他的肩不下来，不过很快钻入树梢和同伴们一起跑得没影儿了……

相叶雅纪一个人走过的二十岁波澜壮阔，活像男孩子梦里冒险系列的主角，所遇见的奇人趣事几天几夜也讲不完。  
——松本润和大野曾这样感叹。

彼时，留在老家的弟弟裕介早已结婚，继承了桂花楼的家业，生了一对女儿。为这两个小侄女，隔三岔五，相叶也会从所在地寄明信片回家，卡片上画着简笔画，全是当地的小动物。

日子这样延续。

神龙不见尾的自然学者恐怕会一直在路上吧，  
如果扎沃的事故没有发生的话。

那次，相叶跟着纪录片组再访扎沃公园，目的是拍摄护营队的剿匪故事。

二宫，松本，大野再次见到他，是三个月后，在肯尼亚首都的医院里。

相叶脱离了纪录片团队，擅自加入护营队，一直坚持到送了整个偷猎者团伙进监狱。他的左手骨折，气胸复发，正在病床上静养。  
那时的相叶瘦削到脱形，一言不发，随时会突然流泪。  
刚见面，就和大野抱头哭了一场，而松本站在一边恨得止不住掉眼泪。  
后来熬不过松本坚持不懈地询问，相叶才断断续续勉强讲了些细节：偷猎者在保护区令人发指的日常作为，野生动物惨死的屠戮现场，以及最后法院不痛不痒的所谓判决。  
偷猎背后，是资本互相牵扯的巨大利益链。端掉一个30人的组织，只能让他们消停一刻，而摄影组是外人而已，扛着摄影机转几圈就走的异乡人，什么都改变不了。

一周后相叶出院，终止了一切身为自然学者的活动，从那个世界消失了。

“只能眼睁睁看着动物们在这样的世界里如何死去，不如不和他们做朋友。”

那段经历，就此尘封。他再不愿主动回想。

相叶是听着沙沙的雨声醒过来的，懵了好久，才发觉正躺在自己床上，被子蒙得严严实实，头上还搭着块儿半化的冰袋。

海底城……下雨了？

相叶眨了眨眼，反应过来，那所谓雨声，是从客厅方向传来的：  
……大野的炭笔、在粗糙的纸面拉动出沙沙的响。  
相叶笑了，沙哑着嗓子试着唤了声，喉咙像被捅了个洞一样痛。

大野立即猫着腰鼓着脸摸到他床前。

“相叶ちゃん？醒了？喝水不？”  
手忙脚乱一阵响，相叶费劲儿支起身，陶瓷杯口碰了碰他嘴唇。相叶勉强吸了口，只觉得头重脚轻，眼睛也烧得发红，不想睁开。  
“大ちゃん……”  
“好的好的。没事儿，你乖乖的，接着睡。”  
大野把他支起来的上半身又按了回去，窝好。  
“摄制组……”  
“他们都好，还在实验室跟拍。你的逆戟鲸也好得很，活蹦乱跳的。好好睡，相叶ちゃん也很快会没事儿的。晚安。”  
大野哄小孩一样说，声音软得像热风吹蓬松了的棉被。  
相叶的头在枕头上滚了滚，又昏昏沉沉睡了过去。

大野趁机测了下他体温。37.9°C ，降下来了。  
对着耳温枪的液晶显叹了口气，大野用适应了黑暗的眼静静看了会儿相叶落在枕头上柔软发丝，轻手轻脚又走出去。  
在客厅的餐桌坐下，大野对着他画了一半的纸发呆。  
……相叶ちゃん还是那样，会吓人。

两个小时前大野接到风间的传讯赶到照顾病号，再过一个小时松本关了店又会过来换班。海底城现在没有在职医生，代理医生兼实验室的药剂师替相叶检查过，反正，不是他们最担心的旧病复发。  
长期疲劳，神经紧张诱发的高烧。多休息就好。代理医生说。  
才不是。肯定是Panic Attack。マ-肯定觉得是自己判断失误，结果大海豚要死在他面前了。  
松本撇嘴。风间告诉我说他们给Kid做了二十分钟的人工呼吸，マ-连水手们常用的偏方剃须膏都用上了。  
大野默默赞同。  
他漫不经心提前关了店，随手留了张告示板就搬来相叶的客厅，接替了实验室还有工作和摄影队在等着的风间。松本匆匆赶来看了眼，又匆匆走了，顺便赶走了急得仓鼠一样在客厅里打转的樱井。

……大家都…随时会死的，大孩子自己也知道，所以才会为新交的朋友那么拼命啊。  
又不是相叶ちゃん的错。

大野朝着梦里还不安翻腾的相叶埋怨。

客厅的巨大玻璃外，远远看得见一群海豚和逆戟鲸的身影在游动。

……所以不要擅自替他们决定什么是不幸，把包袱往自己身上背啊。

大野搓了搓手中的炭笔。

得知相叶后来在一家咖啡厅当班时，肯尼亚事件已经过去了快一年。  
彼时大野刚从一艘远洋科考船上下来，他那部一直没用武之地的手机里攒了一堆信，大部分在约饭约画，  
只有一封，附了一幅咖喱乌冬的照片，以及相叶一句怯生生的“Hi ：~）”

那次，大野在陆地上休整了个把月，整理远洋船上的笔记，联系下次出航。  
有时路过哪家店，看到诱人的甜点，就拍下来，给相叶发。  
相叶回发的多是自家店里的特供，偶尔，也有和松本两人开开心心做鬼脸跳舞的合影。  
有次，传来的照片一看就是松本在偷拍：给了一张暗色木桌一个大特写，附着松本后加上去的表情包，“快看快看！”

大野把照片放大，拉近了去看那桌上的纸，发现都是相叶写给侄女的明信片。  
然而卡片上很少有字，只简单几笔，勾勒出的些活灵活现的小动物——松本偷拍给他看的东西：

一只小刺猬抱着气球，站在页脚，眼巴巴面对着剩下的一片空白；  
一个小男孩划着船，拼命在找一只小企鹅，小企鹅划着小花伞也在找小男孩，视角从上空俯瞰，他们中间隔着一座冰山；  
一只饿得肚皮扁扁的小狐狸，抱着一对儿小鸭子宝宝揉头；  
一只小兔子和一只小狮子挽着胳膊，打一把荷叶伞，伞外面雨下得稀里哗啦，小狮子的毛其实也早被浇得稀里哗啦；  
……  
大野的眼睛湿润了，  
最后他干脆一边流泪一边笑，笑得前仰后合，抬手去抹眼泪结果只把自己脸给抹花了。  
画在卡片上的情节很少，相叶的画风不精致也不专业，本人大概只想逗小孩玩儿。  
但是寥寥几笔，就能让一个小动物活蹦乱跳地出现在纸上，可爱，透着傻气，天真烂漫又细腻真挚。  
大野想了想就订了次日的票。

咖啡厅里忙碌的相叶抬头，看到是他进门，笑得脸上都打了褶子，撒娇一样扑过去抱怨怎么不提前说，小润刚走，现在临时都找不到人顶班。大野笑着，被推搡到一角的员工休息室先坐下。  
一个小时后相叶蹦着冲进门，嚷嚷大ちゃん久等了！我们去泡温泉好不好——  
然后噎住了。  
……大野从一个厚厚的素描本上抬起头，冲他软乎乎地笑。

相叶ちゃん画得真好。

相叶发出一声有气无力的呻吟，捂住眼睛。

……哪儿有……就是给小孩随便画的……

相叶手无足措，想抢过本子收好，又不想好久不见的大野因为这举动感情受伤。

……怎么办……怎么能让大ちゃん这种专业人士看到呢……太丢人了。

不会的。真的画得特别感人。嘛，是很简单，手法也不巧，但是小动物们的特征抓得多好，又可爱又细腻，毛茸茸的。画面不就是一种表达吗？风格与画技不论，能打动人心的话，就是画得好。

……真的？

相叶用来挡眼睛的手指分开两道缝，依旧不信。

……大ちゃん哄我。自己是职业水准所以看别人的涂鸦就很宽容。

你看我的眼睛。

大野把头都摇出残影了。

就是感人。啊，等等！不许收！就这几页，让我看完。我想知道小貘它后来怎样了——相叶ちゃん什么时候去的月亮山？我都不知道……

相叶将信将疑，不好赶人，又不好拒绝，捂着脸受刑一样挨了十几分钟，直到大野感叹一声，赤道积雪的高山啊，擦擦眼泪，放下本子，相叶才终于冲上去啪地把本子合上了。

大ちゃん……太丢人了……

才不丢人。你看我眼泪都还没干。

大野抽抽鼻子，似乎连不好意思都懒了。一副若有所思的脸皱在一起的表情。

相叶ちゃん，我们联系出版商好不好？

……绝对不要。

相叶央求。大野也没坚持。拍拍屁股俩人一起泡温泉去了。

之后的通讯里大野开始要看相叶的新画。  
渐渐地，一页页画稿陆续传来。  
从单幅，到对话小互动，最后形成完整故事。  
有新的草图，也有旧稿勾线重画。上色的工具风格一变再变，就好像相叶在给小动物的皮毛试颜料质地。  
大野目睹了那些小动物的肢体语言越来越生动，色彩越来越自然，透着黄昏般饱和的光晕。  
不变的是天马行空的剧情发展，丰富的世界，小动物们真挚细腻的情感。

为什么只画动物？大野有次问。

……因为我只了解动物。跟它们才好交流。相叶答得理所当然。

那为什么彻底改行？你明明那么擅长……

……只能眼睁睁看着它们死掉，好伤心。我做不下去了。

相叶的声音越来越小成呜咽。

但是彻底离开它们又会活不下去。

科考船上只有卫星信号，相叶传来的画，是大野上岸后最期待去查的消息。  
那些卡片们激发了他自己的灵感，画出许多画，陪他从船舱里的架子床，到海底城公寓。  
大野画了些海底世界发过去。  
相叶传回的照片里，来自海底的小动物就变多了。

我们拿去发表吧相叶ちゃん。

大野又提议了几次，相叶不信，死活不松口。

因为大ちゃん是我朋友，才觉得好。

相叶ちゃん的侄女们不是也很喜欢吗？

……小孩子啦。她们是向着我，而且觉得有人专门为自己画，很开心吧。相叶笑了，其实是她们在宠着我啊。

那要是别的小孩也想看这些故事，可周围没人给他们画呢？大野不依不饶。

……

……相叶ちゃん的画，我给海底城书店的老板看了哦。

终于有一次电话里，大野这样说。

诶——？ 相叶急了，声音听起来都满头大汗。

老板很喜欢，觉得他女儿一定也喜欢。听我说到，我们家孩子不敢拿出去给人看，他提出，想帮你出版。

大ちゃん……

多次拉锯战之后，不习惯强人所难的大野最后没了办法，把难题直接推给松本和二宫。这两人一个利用人脉宣传，一个利用职务之便负责合同谈判……满世界带着画稿上门跑了一个月之后，二宫在相叶面前摔下五份初期合同，其中两家有长期合作意向。  
最特殊的，是份深蓝色封面的合同，封面角落印着线条繁复的银色暗花，贝壳，珊瑚，海豚，鲸鲨……一看就是大野的设计。  
在最醒目的地方，一片小叶子被这些图案环绕，各种线条围成一行字，Primavera。  
是海底城独立书店的出版合同。

海底城的Primavera是儿童书籍的最大收集馆之一，和慕尼黑北部的雪堡几乎齐名。  
老板还邀请你去实地参观哦。自己看着办。

二宫翻了个白眼。累死了。几年都没这么外出过了。  
……Nino……  
相叶不出意外地泪眼婆娑。二宫哼了声，谢大叔和J吧，他们操的心。我就是看不下去有笨蛋居然放着钱不挣，真是少爷不愁温饱。

相叶于是第一次造访了海底城，和老爷子一见如故，Primavera开始持续推出相叶创作的绘本。终于在一年前，老板退休离开，相叶干脆定居到了海底城，代老板打理书店。  
不久，松本也搬去海底城做了主厨。一个月前，风间也被雇来填自然学者的空缺。只有二宫干脆拒绝，说晕船，继续留在岸上做他的编辑和相叶的代理人。  
……  
然后四天前，樱井翔随着他的纪录片摄影组而来。


	7. “乐园” / Mirage

月亮升起来了。

林中空地舞台一样被点亮。  
努力踩着球的小兔子仰起头，结果脚下一滑，啪嗒一声，趴到球上。  
……球骨碌骨碌滚进河里……

相叶迷迷糊糊睁眼，发觉照在脸上的不是月光，而是条只有头的月亮鱼游了过来。

借着它的光，相叶看到了玻璃窗外的Kid和樱井，一个带着一个，散步一样在屋外绕圈。  
相叶手按着窗，敲了敲。  
Kid先扭身，冲着窗口扑来。  
樱井于是转头，看见相叶坐起了，也跟了上来。  
相叶随手披衣，去了前厅，刚好赶上樱井钻入房间，紧接着，Kid湿漉漉的头也钻进来，张开血盆大口冲相叶开心地叫。  
“这孩子一直在周围打转，想谢谢你。”擦着满头水，樱井笑了，“都不愿意留在牧场了。”

相叶的呼吸重了，凑近，伸手去摸逆戟鲸的尖尖的头，Kid顶顶了他手心。  
“……是我们该感谢它救人……”相叶又去蹭大海豚的下颌，Kid满足地发出几声咔哒声，尾巴一甩，拍了两人一身水，转身游走了。  
“……只为说一句话啊，死心眼，等这么久。”樱井失笑，再看看相叶湿透的外套和睡衣，皱眉。“……相叶君还是先换衣服吧。不要又着凉。”

换了衣服，洗掉一身汗，还在低烧的相叶看上去很累，其实自我感觉精神还好。  
但他完全没底气和樱井争执，随便抗议了几下，就被按回了床。  
樱井自己也在床边坐下，随手拿起桌上摊开的一本书，抽出做书签的小海豹欢迎卡。  
封面上的小兔子背后系着四根风筝线，开开心心地做着铁板烧，脚踩一张闪闪发亮的扑克，红心国王。  
打开的那页上，赫然印着毛茸茸的两只小动物，一只狮子，一只兔子，一颗砸开的蛋，一颗滚到一边的茄子。  
……  
相叶无助地捂上眼。  
……这是谁的画，化成灰他也认得，毕竟茄子上那根刺现在还在扎在他手指里呢。  
原来梦里听到的，有人在讲他的故事……  
那恐怕不是梦啊。

“……相叶君给别人介绍起来时明明是兴致勃勃。”樱井好笑地看着他无地自容的反应，抗议道，“不是我们昨天一起挑的吗?这可是我和我们家小朋友们最喜欢的。”  
“……以为你会带回家给他们看啊……而且，翔ちゃん明明也买了一堆海底城相关的摄影目录……”相叶辩解，“就算是为了拍摄，也该优先看那些吧。”  
“也对。”  
樱井皱眉，  
“……可是，相叶君当时在这儿安安静静地睡，那场面……就适合读这样的故事啊。千载难逢的机会。”

糟糕……  
相叶的五官缩成一团。

“……不如我接着讲？”  
樱井眼珠转了转。

先前他被心情不好的松本驱逐去实验室，快午夜了才名正言顺在病人床边落座，打开来解闷、平复心情的，还是眼前人的书。  
Aiba Masaki……其实就是作者吧。  
樱井几乎可以确认。

心里没鬼的人会怎么做？  
直接求证？  
保持距离装作不知？  
但是樱井前主播，在对方没主动说明，又苍白着脸倚在床头的时候，说不出口那些揭天窗的话。  
……可又偏偏想露一手。

“……我家的小朋友们，特别爱听我读。”  
“……诶？”  
漆黑的眼珠从指缝里露了出来。  
没作者能抵挡这种诱惑吧……  
相叶在心里哭。  
主播的声音重现自己的故事……相叶自认为讲故事的表现力欠佳，自我意识过重、放不开，这会儿是真的很想试试听，他的绘本怎么就被改成广播剧了。

“感兴趣了？”  
“……”  
“……那我开始了哦——”

好丢人……  
小兔子的脚在空中扑腾了下，绞着耳朵，委屈得肚皮朝天。

小狮子用爪子推推它肚子，兔子不动。  
狮子一把把它举上背。  
趴好。  
……兔子搂住狮子的脖子，  
垂头丧气的耳朵一歪一歪地、在狮子眼前晃，  
挠得狮子鼻子好痒。

我的球……  
小兔子哭丧着脸，声音都哑了。

我帮你找。  
小狮子想说。  
可它知道，球掉进河里，找不回来了。  
我再找一个给你。  
狮子想说。  
可是谁能确定，兔子会喜欢一个替代品呢？再说被丢掉的球不可怜吗？  
……我……！  
狮子急了，呼吸短促，咬字也不清楚了。  
……诶？  
兔子忘了哭，长耳朵拍了拍狮子耳朵。  
……那换我跟你玩儿，好不好？

樱井歪过头，向斜上方看，对着背上不存在的小兔子说。  
相叶半靠着床头，呼吸都放轻了，双手半耷拉着缩在前胸。  
“……相叶君？这段读完了哦。”  
樱井有些紧张，盯着没反应的相叶，  
“诶——啊。好。啊。不。抱歉……”  
相叶耳朵红了，拼命挥手，“我是说，讲得真好。我都没想过绘本还可以这样演——真的。很好。”  
“……那我就放心了。”樱井笑了，抓了抓脖子，“……离天亮还早，相叶君再睡会儿吧，等早上醒了，烧就退了。”  
相叶应了声，没争辩，可也没躺好。  
樱井也没催他。  
房间里安静得只剩下两个呼吸，逐渐同步。

好！热！  
……热傻了的小兔子翻了个身，肚皮朝天躺着。  
耳朵都汗得湿漉漉地，耷拉下来一只。  
小狮子撸了撸那只耷拉过来的耳朵，  
它自己的额发也汗透了，软塌塌堆在脸上。

“……就像在梦里一样。”  
樱井轻声说。  
斑斓的海水透过玻璃，把房间渲染出梦的光影。

巨大的玻璃窗外，Kid又转回来了，这会儿正半心半意追着那条月亮鱼玩儿。  
樱井看着，笑了，  
“昨天还九死一生，这会儿就又神采奕奕得没心没肺。”  
相叶也笑了，  
“……动物们就是这样，尤其在海里……Bottle的妈妈啊，曾恶狠狠地用鼻子去顶鲨鱼腹部，就为救我脱困，它自己的前半身被鲨鱼吞了进去……有一颏我都以为它救不回来了……结果人家，一刻钟以后就恢复过来，还跟着我回了海底城。”  
相叶撑着下巴看Kid转圈玩儿，把月亮鱼当成了皮球，  
“……我猜，它们真的就活在当下这一刻吧。  
“因为随时会因为各种原因惨死，所以维护起喜欢的人来也不遗余力。”

小兔子有力地划着纸船；  
小兔子坐在一顶帽子尖上、在河里打着转漂啊漂，嘴里嚼着辣椒；  
小兔子趴在风筝上飞起来了——  
小兔子钻进了鲸鲨嘴里，又从鱼鳃间钻了出来；  
小兔子去拔德牧的腿毛……

……小狮子看得头晕目眩。  
狮子的宽爪子一把拍了上去——

“……相叶君，见过好多动物啊。风间先生也推荐了好几次，想让你出镜。”  
“……他自己讲得条理清晰得多啊，又会抓重点。我的话，一条恐怕得拍一天。”  
“可是相叶君骑海豚巡逻那个镜头超级帅的。”樱井似笑非笑，“导演也想请你多入镜。”  
“诶？你们来访牧场那会儿？”相叶耳朵间又红了，“……只拍海豚们就好了啊，它们那么能干……”  
“它们的确聪明，对朋友又忠诚。”樱井字斟句酌地慢慢说，“……所以，我们才想记录下相叶君与它们一起的样子。别人不该打搅这份完美。”

可是狮子还很小，没什么劲儿，  
根本推不开对方，反被扑得踉踉跄跄。  
最后自己都不想再比试下去了，小狮子揉揉眼。  
——别哭啊你！  
围观者们着急地喊。  
小兔子在一旁静悄悄地观看着，  
细声细气说：  
加油……  
加油……

相叶扭头，樱井的桃花眼眨也不眨直视着他，看得相叶呼吸一滞。  
那双眼里饱含的情感像会满溢出来。  
“……翔ちゃん又戏弄我……”  
相叶别过头。樱井只好伸手扶上他的脸，把他头掰了回来。

“……如果我说，是认真的呢？  
“……相叶君和海底城一样梦幻。当我们看到相叶君骑在海豚上游近……不，更早，当相叶君靠着书架上给别人找书，我就在想，怎么会有这样的人……  
“之前只是倾慕般地想赞叹，但昨天眼睁睁看相叶君救了Kid又倒下……  
“那一刻我好害怕，以为毒触须也缠上了你。给你看病我帮不上忙，只在一旁碍手碍脚，气得松本君把我赶了出去，可在实验室我也根本不能安心协助拍摄，就偷偷开吉普回来了一趟，隔着窗看……  
“后来Kid也来了，我们俩一起等……直到看见你醒了，喝了水……  
“……我甚至都想，一个吻的话能叫醒你吗？毕竟你们这里，一切都那么童话。”  
樱井笑得破釜沉舟，  
“……然后才意识到，哦，原来我一直想做这种事，原来我一直……”

樱井没再说下去。  
因为他看到相叶的神情：  
惊喜，开心，但是很忧伤。  
……早习惯了给别人留后路拒绝，习惯了给自己留后路，樱井收了声。  
已经准备好要失望了，他的呼吸反而从急促变得平稳。  
他静静等待，只有眼神没离开。

……果然，相叶长叹了口气。  
“……樱井君……我有……事情想跟你说。  
“……我其实……你的书……”  
樱井听了前半句那声“樱井君”心都死了，听完整句，反而想笑。  
看着相叶的手孩子气地绞来绞去，一副难以启齿的样子，樱井忍不住解围，  
“……是你自己后来签的。”  
“是的……诶？不是！不是樱井君想的那样——”相叶急了，坐直了身。  
“我想的怎样？相叶君这样的人当然不会伪造签名给顾客。”  
樱井笑了，很无奈，  
“——在业界传奇的海底书店里工作，唯一的签约作者，只画动物绘本的A.M.Amore先生；我外甥每周闹着要去画廊的罪魁祸首；一开始留下欢迎卡片的室友，连笔名都不会伪装的相叶雅纪君——  
“我怎么会认不出你呢？  
相叶看上去有些懵了，嘴都张成菱形，然后低头，“……很抱歉。骗了樱井君。”  
“……”  
樱井挑眉。  
这不都说开了么，怎么还是樱井君。  
翔ちゃん去哪儿了。

“很抱歉低估了樱井君。”  
相叶叹了口气，  
“……那就……接着讲另一段故事吧。  
“樱井君不是也想问我不愿意做为自然学者工作的原因吗。  
“我这个人，从小就怕生。和老家的朋友们一起闹到大还好，转学到大都市以后，总觉得很难融入同龄人的圈子……只有和动物一起时才放松，动物们一般也喜欢我……嘛，其实是小动物觉得我不可怕，大动物也不觉得我是威胁，愿意凑上来使唤我吧。”  
想起松本那会儿看到连野猪见到他都转身走掉时、气急败坏的神情，相叶嗤笑，  
“……所以就报考了博物学。大ちゃん也是那会儿认识的学长……  
“我运气好，大三就碰巧跟科考船去实习打下手……毕业后，借着这些经历，经常有机会参加各种纪录片摄制组、科考队、公益组织的活动之类……  
“……而那会儿，本来是学长的大ちゃん，还在仓库里打工，当绘画指导，一边拼命找科考船出航的机会……”  
相叶闭眼，  
“……后来，离开家久了，弟弟的孩子们闹着要我打电话。科考队去的地方经常没信号的，我就随手画些小动物的明信片寄回家……  
“这样断断续续到了三十岁……”

小兔子把脸贴在啤酒罐上蹭了蹭。  
……想住在西瓜里……  
……可是夏天，西瓜会坏掉的。小狮子忧愁地想，  
然后你会满身西瓜味儿……

“……最后一次出行，是去肯尼亚的扎沃自然公园，协同护营队，跟拍他们对抗当地偷猎者的纪录片。  
“……在那里，我见到了所谓陷阱线。  
“樱井君——见过森林里猎户设的陷阱吗？偷猎者的比那狠毒得更加肆无忌惮。单单一条线就长5公里，挂满了受伤被折磨等死的动物们。  
“……长颈鹿的眼睫毛被拔下，因为可以辟邪，尾巴被砍掉做拂尘；  
“……大象的脚被砍下做废纸篓，眼睫毛割下辟邪，鼻子鞣制成绳索，耳朵做桌面，当然，最值钱的永远是象牙，我们见过整整一个帐篷的象牙……  
“……小豹子的心被剖出来卖给当地人做药。  
“……河马被砍掉他们想要的部分，然后推回河水里，旁边的小河马不知道妈妈已经死了，还去拱尸体，急着找奶喝。  
“这些被困的动物，偷猎者趁它们还活着的时候，直接取走值钱的部分，余下的就留给食腐动物解决。  
“还有些对偷猎者来说没用的小动物，瞪羚一类的，偷猎者懒得去管，放任它们挂在陷阱线上。动物们受伤、挣扎，被伤口虫蝇高温直射折磨得发狂然后死去。  
“……经常还会看到幼兽因为妈妈被捕获，在旁边绕圈不肯离开……不过他们很快也虚弱，无声无息了。鬣狗会解决掉它们。  
“它们最后都无声无息了……  
“——我们呢？我们那会儿能做的，是走过去给它们打箭毒。安乐死。”  
相叶眼睛瞪大，手指关节紧的发白，  
“这样的陷阱线，偷猎者布置了不知道多少条。在草原上、河流边神出鬼没。20人不到的护营队根本拿他们没办法。  
“……那次，我们抓了偷猎者的一个小队……我……气胸复发住院，没跟进偷猎者的庭审。  
“听说那些人，除了一个主犯，都没判几天。  
“他们背后巨大的利益链是撼动不了的，一个小队消失一段时间，对他们来说根本不痛不痒。”

月亮也会哭吗？  
小兔子缩了缩耳朵问。  
会哦。小水貂说。  
雨也会哭。  
麦田也会哭。  
极乐鸟的羽毛也会哭。

“……那之后我就回家了。”  
相叶眼里开始滚落大滴大滴的眼泪。  
他从没给别人讲过这段经历。  
他从没想过这段经历他还能讲出来。  
“我再不想见到野生动物了。那几年，每日每夜，眼里能看到的全是它们无辜惨死的样子……”  
相叶强吸了口气，手指在樱井的手掌里动了动，  
“……那后来，我开始在咖啡店上班，期间画了些卡片……大ちゃん看到了，推荐给Primavera的店长。店长一直在收集能和女儿一起看的故事，就邀请我来玩儿……

“昨天……我以为Kid会死。因为我的判断失误。  
“救樱井君，那是Kid心甘情愿的反应。但是如果我选择先回去取强心针……  
“如果Kid死了，它会是……  
“樱井君……你看，我不可能再做自然学者的工作了。我没法再看着它们这样在我面前消失掉。  
“当然，这救不了它们。我的看不见，救不了它们，只能救了我自己。”  
相叶深吸口气，  
“但是每个故事有开始，就会有结束。如果可能，我想自己选择一个结束点。  
“如果一定要失去。我宁愿Kid一开始就没认识我们。”  
相叶咬着牙，  
“樱井君的摄影队……一共停留多少天？一周？十天？完成拍摄任务以后就会离开吧。”

小兔子在折纸船：  
小帆板。  
摩托艇。  
龙舟。  
……  
一艘又一艘，小船顺着河漂走了。  
小狮子陪着它折了会儿。

纸船，漂到哪儿去了呢？  
兔子若有所思。  
……去了，我们不能在的地方。  
狮子说。  
为什么一定要漂走？  
兔子的耳朵耷拉了下来。  
我还想在上面给大家捏寿司……

“海底城欢迎访客。这几天大家在一起，真的很开心……但摄影队一开始就是过客。  
“樱井君的手账里……每天的行程都事无巨细安排到分钟。那么，樱井君的‘喜欢’，真的排到了下个月的行程中了吗？”

小狮子喜欢雪球，那种小世界外面罩着玻璃壳的雪球。  
……于是，它和兔子两只合力，吹了一个肥皂泡泡船，泡泡像玻璃壳一样，折射着七色日光。  
仿佛乘坐着时光胶囊，它们跟着漂走的纸船后面，出航了。  
泡泡左右受力不均，  
撞上一朵睡莲，啪，消失了。  
狮子和兔子改乘睡莲船上了岸，摇摇晃晃往家走。  
阳光下晒得久了，  
两只都黑得不行。  
——除了，小狮子的背上，还是原来的颜色。  
因为兔子中间有段路走不动了，跳到了狮子背上。

樱井的笑容消失了。  
没有否定。也没有认同。  
他沉默地看着相叶。  
相叶反而在泪水中笑着，好像早已预料到这个回答，并没在期待什么结局。  
樱井的目光平视着他，逐渐变强硬。  
……眉毛和嘴角却垂了下来。  
“……故事应该结束在，每个参与者都全力而为的地方。”  
樱井的声音很快、很急促，尾音模糊，带着刻意看开了的轻快，  
“我想Kid现在还在外面转，就是想说它真的很高兴遇到我们——重新选择再来一次也会一样。”  
相叶摇了摇头，擦擦眼睛，低声说，“……是的。翔ちゃん。我们都很高兴遇见了你。”  
“……”  
“现在是。几天之后你们离开的时候，也是。”  
“……”  
“再见。翔ちゃん。”

你乖乖的……  
小兔子拔出了狮子脚掌里的茄子刺，吹了几下。  
……又仔仔细细，用蛋膜包扎好。

小狮子握着兔子的手腕，小兔子拽着狮子的前爪，  
两只肩并肩，手挽手走了。

* 《Watermelon Crush》/《玫瑰团子》*


	8. 塌缩 / Cave In

摄制组的日程继续：第五天拍摄了教堂、氧气供应厂、淡水加工厂和废弃的采矿设备；第六天，在市长建议下，樱井决定扩大纪录片范围，借了水下飞毯去了马里亚纳海沟，加入那里待命的地质考察队，拍摄挑战者深渊里的深海鱼。

飞毯单程就得至少30小时。顺利的话，三天后能回来。  
松本告诉相叶。  
……我又没想知道。  
相叶嘀咕。  
你是没想——模具！拿错了——  
啊？？啊！！我错了，是我不好，小润别生气——  
……我又没生气……  
松本哭笑不得地叹气。

……他们最后再补拍个大堡礁，可就要收拾走人了。  
松本认真地说。  
……风间ぽん才关心这种事吧，是他得专门调整日程。  
你能不能——直率地说喜欢你的新室友？人家送你去医院的时候急得快把医院给拆了。要不是我拦着，你这会儿正躺在布里斯班医院的住院部。  
诶……谢谢小润啊，还是小润最可靠……  
……我是怕他们送你上去得太快，所有人都得潜栓。  
松本哼了声。  
小润最好了。  
相叶笑了。  
你——气死我了你去找大野さん吧让他说！我没耐心了！！  
相叶于是被踢出了甜品屋。

恍恍惚惚，走走漂漂，相叶发现自己还真听话，老老实实地往海底城中心去了。  
觉察到时，他苦笑，想了想，拐进花店买了点东西，接着去了教堂后院。

鱼一样穿梭在一块块石碑间，相叶来到一块儿没有名字的珊瑚礁前，放下怀里的海葵。

“……好久没来看你啦。”  
相叶直接跪坐到了珊瑚礁旁，  
“老板不在了，会不会寂寞？”  
五颜六色的小丑鱼从海葵里钻出来，探头，吐泡泡。  
“嘛——也不会吧。这么多朋友陪着。”  
相叶笑了。

珊瑚礁下埋的，正是当初治病的小女孩。蛇毒的应用、以及海底城的独特生态让小姑娘奇迹般地多活了两年，甚至还和大野一起画了Primavera那片叶子Logo。  
然后童话结束。  
……不。也许，是“然后童话开始”。  
……因为不得不活下去的人类，  
渴望阳光、风雪、暴雨、爱、野心的陆上人，  
总有一天会想要离开吧。  
相叶想。

他摊平了，躺着海床上，头枕双手。

……有时候真想直接埋在这儿。  
……  
……啊痛！别派鱼来啃我的脚趾！  
呜呜叶子我错了……  
……  
对了，叶子你听我讲哦。  
这是一个新故事。  
——名字？还没起。我们先叫它……小男孩和他的企鹅。  
——啊为什么不是小女孩？  
……抱歉啊。第一次画有人类在里面的故事……还是从比较了解的主角开始吧。  
下一个故事的主角是小女孩，好不好？  
呐，你看，像这样的小男孩……  
他家住在……火地岛附近。  
嗯，就在福克兰群岛吧。  
南半球的夏天，雨季来啦。  
他打着小花伞回家，等船的时候，碰到了也在眼巴巴等着的小企鹅……  
——什么企鹅？  
……chinstrip（帽带）吧。  
——你看它脖子上那道条纹，像不像在咧嘴笑？  
……

第九天上午，摄制组赶了回来。  
有组员兴奋地冲进纪念品屋，抓紧可能是最后的休整时间购物，所以大野最先得到消息，摸鱼溜去了书店。

据说，这批敬业的亡命之徒一口气冲下沟底，途中运气极（不）好地经历了抹香鲸与巨乌贼的遭遇战。三台摄影机被撞碎两台，死里逃生的两人和剩下的一台不但目击了大战全过程，还拍到了一些大体积的深海鱼，甚至抓了一条上来——风间正在实验室里做物种鉴定。  
下潜的几位全都鼻青脸肿，但没伤亡，现在导演和组长正一边等待鉴定结果，一边讨论剪辑。

大野激动之下，话说得更含糊了。相叶听得指关节都白了，但神色不变。  
这样啊……  
……相叶ちゃん放松啦……大野的五官挤在了一起，你握的是我手腕……  
诶？啊啊啊大ちゃん对不起——  
……担心的话就去看看呀。他们反正在实验室，你就说，是去找风间……  
……我被拜托了去找淡水源。淡水厂的一个机组好像出了故障，这几天供水会紧张。我准备一会儿先去大堡礁那边摸摸。  
一个人？这会儿？  
……明天……不是还有拍摄？要是能把这段拍进去，导演会很高兴吧。  
……会不会太累？大野担心。  
我带上Bottle。  
相叶趴到门口张望了会儿，又摆弄了会儿手腕上的激光。不久，Bottle还有另外两条海豚游了过来，鱼雷一样冲进前厅露出脑袋。  
相叶亲昵地扑过去搂海豚们的脖子。

怎么样大ちゃん？放心吧，Bottle它不用睡觉。  
海豚抗议一般发出鸟鸣似的声音，相叶去挠它的下巴安抚。  
好~好~Bottle一直在睡觉。好不好？看！它多精神，想去遛弯。  
大野叹气。  
……快去快回啊。记着打开“水滴”的记录仪。早点回家。  
相叶乖顺地点头，抽出一张防水的地质图，钻了出去。

海底无所谓白天黑夜。  
相叶开着水下吉普，沿着大堡礁的悬崖底走，身旁环绕着三条海豚护卫。  
他仔细查看地形，走走停停，不时游出吉普，试着拔下口塞尝尝海水，又一次次失望。  
海水的味道没什么改变，咸的像砂。

找淡水其实完全是拼运气吧……相叶安慰自己。  
岸上下雨了吗？如果刚好下过雨，暗流可能还明显一些……

不知不觉过去了两个小时。相叶看看吉普里的仪器，决定再找半个小时就收工。吉普已驶近旧采矿区，相叶正想往深处探探，突然Bottle唤了一声，在他身旁绕圈想引起注意。  
以为是捕食者靠近，相叶警觉地抬头。  
……却看到远处，两道灯光逼近。  
水下吉普的头灯。  
光束里还游着一只兴冲冲的小逆戟鲸，战舰一样呲着牙，洋洋自得。  
相叶下意识地往悬崖边躲。水下吉普却一路直冲到他面前。  
然后驾驶员钻了出来，不是樱井翔是谁。  
樱井有模有样地摸了摸Kid下颌，逆戟鲸低头去顶他手掌。  
……带路的偏心小家伙。  
相叶无奈地想。

然后樱井游到他跟前。  
没法再作势视而不见，又不可能游得过偏心的逆戟鲸，相叶硬起头皮打手势交流，指了指嘴，又取掉口塞，做了个喝水的动作。  
樱井其实是去大野那儿找相叶，一路找过来的，知道相叶出来的目的。记起大野嘱咐的话、要让相叶早点收工去休息，樱井向水下吉普方向别了下头，示意跟他走。  
相叶摇头，比了个数字 03， 然后转身，向悬崖底游去。  
樱井皱眉，飞快反应过来、相叶大概想说再 30 分钟。他心恼下火，炮弹一样冲到相叶面前，张开双臂阻拦去路。  
相叶一怔，有些犹豫，心想要不回去算了，反正今晚运气不好。  
就是……回去了，看来躲不过这个室友……  
可照大野建议的那样去说开，不好吗？  
短暂的故事才该有好结局吧……  
不然，看的人也会难过不是？

相叶这边还在出神纠结，突然远处，几只海豚齐声鸣叫起来，咔哒声急促。

——相叶仰头，正好看见珊瑚石的崖顶开始崩塌。

塌方！？

礁石滚落，在水中像是快拍慢放的镜头。  
空气里的话、还有足够时间反应，然而在水下，人是没法像海豚一样自由活动的。  
向回游，一半路不到就会被落下的礁岩砸中。  
——面前，樱井还疑惑望向海豚，相叶向着他一蹬脚蹼冲了上去，推着樱井、向悬崖下游去。  
海礁珊瑚岩几乎是擦着相叶的水肺落下的。

两人紧紧贴住崖壁。樱井眼睁睁看着下落的石块把来路封上了。

又过了会儿，石块坍塌的声音停止了。

相叶试着扒拉了下石壁，推不开。  
他听见海豚的叫声，由远及近，转了两圈，又离他们去了。  
好孩子。  
相叶想。  
回海底城，找大野，找风间，他们知道自己带着海豚队出去了，见Bottle单独回来、一定能明白出了事。吉普的记录仪还开着，录下了塌方全过程，调出来就能判断他们被困的位置。

救兵一定会来的。就是……  
水肺里的氧气，还能坚持到救援赶到吗？  
……

相叶突然觉得水里很冷。  
身边的樱井显然也想到了同样问题，也游近了被封上的洞口。  
洞里如同被活埋了一样、伸手不见五指。  
相叶听见金属砸上石壁的铿锵。樱井带了刀，不过对付大块的珊瑚石显然没太大用处。相叶也开始帮忙用手去抠，却被锋利的石壁割伤了手。  
一阵恐慌中的劳动后呼吸加剧，氧气被浪费得反而更多了。  
相叶停了下来，自己平稳了下呼吸，他摸着、找到樱井的肩，硬按着、让他也停下。

樱井停得不情不愿。  
相叶比他早出来太多。谁的水肺里空气比较多、不想也知道。  
他们还有多少时间？  
实验室里那个新型纤维做的人工鳃的原型带出来就好了。什么年代了，为什么还在用最不可靠的水肺？  
樱井愤懑地想。  
剧烈活动后停下，他觉得周身更冷了。  
樱井一个寒战，摸索着去找相叶的手，然后，两只都抓住，握在他自己手里。  
相叶的手还是热的。  
樱井甚至能感觉到那双手上的脉搏，那有力的跳动让他稍微安心了些。

无声也无光的黑暗里，两人的十指缠在一起。  
……要是能像海豚一样说话就好了。  
两人不约而同地想。  
如果出不去了，至少在那之前……  
樱井把两人交握的手举起来，贴上自己赤裸的胸口，按在心脏上。相叶的手指微曲，畏缩了下，很快又老老实实地放平，紧贴上樱井的胸膛。温热灼烧着樱井的心脏，他的喉咙抽紧，几乎发出一声呜咽。相叶的手掌又抵得狠了点儿。  
两人这样静静待着。

不知过了多久，相叶的手突然从樱井手里抽出，摸向他自己背后。寂静无声里樱井听见轻微的一声啪嗒，突然反应过来相叶是去打开他自己的备用氧气开关。  
氧气浓度低到一定程度，做为示警，需要使用者手动开启备用存储，剩下的氧气最多坚持5分钟。

樱井挫牙，去摸自己的口塞，随时准备和相叶共用氧气。慌乱中，他的手撞到了自己的脸。  
好冰。  
不……冰的是水。  
热带的海水，怎么会突然这么冰？  
之前在淡水加工场里听到的讲解涌现脑海……樱井试着取下口塞，喝了口水。

淡水。

……这里是相叶找了一晚上的淡水源。

樱井伸手扯下相叶的口塞，相叶一惊之下，也喝了口水，然后他的挣扎停止了，明白了樱井想要说的。  
雨水落入珊瑚礁的海面部分，渗透下来，层层透析后，形成了这股海底泉。

相叶向下潜了潜，感受到脚下、淡水源在有力地涌动。  
原本只是普通涌出的淡水，现在被塌方困进这个狭小空间。水当然不会被永远困住，推向障碍物的压力正越来越大。  
如果互相助一臂之力的话……

相叶摸索着、抓起樱井的手，放在面前的石块上，自己全身压了上去、狠狠用力推。反应过来的樱井也开始拼命推。  
两人合力，加上越来越强的水压，石块松动，突然塌出一个缺口。  
相叶的氧气在钻出缺口时几乎就空了，好在樱井的吉普还开着头灯，就停在近处。几下划水，相叶勉力勉强钻入吉普，几乎冻僵。樱井也紧贴着钻了进来，直接瘫倒压在他身上，脚尖还浸在水里。  
一时间吉普里只剩两人的喘气声。  
相叶哆嗦着、想解开水肺，手指几次不听使唤，在樱井帮忙下，终于扯下空成废瓶的氧气筒，随手扔去一边。  
“……还以为这次死定了。”相叶气还没喘匀，突然开始ふふfu笑，“活埋在大堡礁里，做梦一样。”  
樱井也解下自己的氧气瓶扔去一旁，一双桃花眼转了转，又抓起相叶的手握上。  
“……那就是合葬。”  
樱井固执地把相叶另一只手也抓过、贴上自己的嘴唇，“……谁会让你一个人死在那么冷的地方，那是谋杀。我就能眼睁睁见喜欢的生命死吗？”  
相叶一怔，嘴唇抖得好像要哭了，  
“……翔ちゃん……”  
“……不过我们运气真好，刚好那儿就有淡水源。”  
樱井拍了拍相叶的手，又去用鼻尖蹭相叶的脖子。相叶被他蹭得痒了，笑着扭开，  
“翔ちゃん…….”  
“……嘛，不过也是运气不好才被埋的。”  
樱井继续念叨。  
相叶ふふ笑了，“翔ちゃん起来啦。你压着我了。”  
“别动。雅纪你骨头咯得我全身痛。”  
樱井呲牙咧嘴，相叶一惊，先去摸他后脑，没摸到伤口，又想去摸身上看哪儿受了伤，动作大得快把樱井推下去了。  
“不——雅纪——是——你看看我脸。”  
“……诶？”  
相叶安静下来，才注意到樱井根本是鼻青脸肿，再瞅瞅身上，也是青一块紫一块。  
“……深水潜艇里撞的。”樱井抽抽鼻子，很委屈，“先被一只大乌贼抓着、当出气球，然后又被抹香鲸当躲避球去砸乌贼……哈哈，我们还挺沉，把乌贼直接给砸扁了。”  
“……那还真是……又后怕又羡慕。”  
相叶半天挣扎出一句。  
樱井笑得黏糊糊地，去亲他鼻子，  
“……下次跟雅纪一起去好不好？那段其实摄影机录上了，就是效果……镜头被砸得颠三倒四的……”  
接着又去亲相叶脸颊，手也开始下移，顺着腹肌摸下去，探进泳裤。  
相叶鼻子里挤出一声呻吟，自己先红了脸。

“……翔ちゃん......起来，你的手还……”  
“不要。”  
“我们都见血了，不安全，鲨鱼会被招来……”  
“……好……”  
“……”  
“……”  
“翔ちゃん……Bottle他们快到了，会被看到……”

……樱井强吸了口气，终于停下来。他额头抵住相叶的，闷闷地说，“……那我们回家继续？”  
相叶在他腰上缠着的手搂得更紧了。  
远处，一片强光源正迅速向这边逼近，都市暴风雪里的星光一样。  
海豚们带着救援的人赶来了。

相叶房间的床也是单人床，很挤，流线型的床架，流线型的床头，流线型整体相连的书桌书架上排着相叶自己的书；大野的作品集；Patagonia高原和公路的介绍；L.G.Borges的书；野生动物的指南手册图鉴……像是把学校的宿舍都搬来了。  
虽然知道他一个人满世界跑了有十余年，那列西班牙语的书还是着实让樱井吃了一惊。  
看到他的注意点，相叶不好意思地笑，  
那些是Primavera的老板留下的啦……

流线型的窗户，巨大得像水族馆里的玻璃隧道。  
海底城几乎不分日夜，即便人造光源熄灭，荧光草荧光鱼也如星辰一般，聚聚散散，把室内映照得一片梦幻。  
樱井从后面搂住相叶的腰。

……真像童话。  
樱井谓叹。  
……坐飞毯回来的路上我很后怕……差点死在海沟里。不过，马上要回海底城里，安全了。  
……结果……一回来又差点被活埋。  
海底好危险……但是雅纪的家在这儿……

相叶抱住他满是擦伤的手，送到唇边，轻咬指腹。樱井的呼吸急促起来，去舔相叶的耳廓。  
腿插入腿间，隐蔽处被温柔而强硬地扩展，  
电流自脊椎下起蔓延，炙热的坚挺在身体里撞出不绝地尖叫呻吟，  
合着粗重的呼吸声，咕啾的水声，痉挛一般、肢体器官挤压缠绞在一起。

……好喜欢……雅纪……

……我也喜欢翔ちゃん……

不会忘了雅纪的……  
雅纪的家……不只在海底……  
也在我这儿，在我心里这个地方。

樱井离开小屋时，相叶才刚睡下不久。  
最后被压到窗户上做，被五光十色的鱼群照亮着，相叶哭得满脸泪痕。  
这会儿却睡得却稳得像个孩子。  
樱井撑着自己胳膊看了了好久，忍不住偷偷打开相机，拍下一张睡颜。  
……真是无敌可爱。

……  
小鹿张开眼，  
星星落了进去。  
与它在故乡所见过的、图案不同的星辰。

*《四小节空白》/《Interlude》*

做个好梦，雅纪。  
樱井亲了下沉睡人的眼睛。


	9. 两端 / Goodbye Sho Chan

热带的鱼群、海豚、海龟、海葵、海胆、海参五光十色，与海水绚丽的蓝盘旋交织，将镜头充斥，美轮美奂。  
小小的珊瑚虫，日复一日，构建出自己的生态。  
……活着的大堡礁是世界上最壮丽的建筑之一。

摄制组最后一日的行程，是大堡礁和一些镜头的补拍。

前一夜实验室的鉴定结果肯定了风间的猜测：他们从深渊里带上来的样本是从未登记过的新物种。导演激动得几乎一夜没睡，同样没怎么睡的樱井肿着脸，内疚地看着他的队员忙碌。  
他们补拍到了去鲸群挤奶的镜头，纪录了昨晚相叶几乎搭进命找到的淡水源。然后，还活着的几台摄像机转足马力拍大堡礁，上潜艇前的最后一分钟都不能浪费，这是导演的指示。

最后，远远地，樱井看到相叶向他走来。  
城墙上漫步一样，虚踏在珊瑚上，斑斓的泳裤和粼粼鱼群水光几乎混为一体。

樱井突然想起很早前看过的纪录片：  
画家与恋人同时登上长城两端，面对彼此，相向而行，一直到最终相遇。  
……海底一步步走来的相叶，就像那对爱人中的一人一样。

樱井也记得那个故事结局：  
数年后，画家组织了场行为艺术表演。参与者一个接一个走进空旷的房间中心，在她对面坐下、对视五分钟。  
彼时早已分手的恋人竟也出现在等待的陌生人里，走进、落座、两人细细观察对方老去的容颜、含笑、双手交握、眼里泪光闪烁说不出地缠绵与深爱……  
五分钟过去，恋人抽出手，恢复成参展的陌生人，起身，让位给下一个。

樱井抽抽鼻子。  
相叶已走到面前。  
“……拍完了？”樱井从嗓子里挤出一句。  
相叶点头，垂着脑袋，取过一个叠的方方正正的小防水包，塞进樱井手里。  
“……纪念……”  
“还有一张明信片，给侄女们的，可以帮我寄掉吗？”  
“这次出来都超过一年啦，也不知道什么时候能回去，她们估计已经长大、忘掉我了……”

樱井笑了。  
他抬手，摸摸相叶的脸，又用拇指蹭了蹭，然后狠狠抓握住他的手。  
“……怎么会。”  
“雅纪这样的人，才没那么容易忘掉。”  
两人身形交错，毫不迟疑。  
那对仿佛有了自己意识、正紧握着的手臂们被扯开，不情不愿地将彼此放掉。

海底城上次这么隆重送走的，还是Primavera的老板。

市长、自然学者们、大野、松本、相叶、海豚们、逆戟鲸都在或挥手、或跳跃、或转着圈告别。

樱井凝视着那份欢乐与宁静。

直到远得看不清谁是谁了，他才低头，打开手中的防水包。  
……包裹里有大野的明信片。  
空白处是相叶的画。一张给侄女，其它的竟都是给他。  
急促的线条勾出故事的断章，  
画面上是一只小企鹅和一个小男孩。

……

我在图鉴上见过你：  
你的下巴上有道黑线，像帽子上带的绳子，像风筝线；  
你的眼睛是红色的，像燃烧的红宝石；  
你看上去一直在笑。

我也听说过你，  
小企鹅指着小男孩五色斑斓的泳裤，认真地说，  
你叫 “美人鱼”

……

到家啦！  
小男孩勉强笑着，  
以后，别再跑丢了哦，  
你看回家多难。  
小男孩弯下腰，  
呐，这把小花伞送你，喜欢不？  
小企鹅接过伞，踮起脚，  
擦掉小男孩的眼泪，  
不要哭。  
眼泪会结冰。

……

小男孩垂头丧气地划着桨。  
一个人的回程里，桨好沉……

……

小企鹅望着周围叽叽喳喳的企鹅们。  
没有一只它认识……  
没人惊讶它的出现，  
就像在码头等船时一样，它还是孤身一只。

一粒一粒，  
冰冷的东西飘下来。

小男孩和小企鹅仰起头看天：  
……下雪啦。

*《南极假日》/《Antarctica Romance》*


	10. 不是结局 / Rising

“相叶ちゃん看，Kid长大了。”

大野笑得感慨又欣慰。  
他花了4个小时用激光仪钓上来的一摞子大鱼，被Kid嘴里一含绳头，毫不费力地拖走了。  
临走还一摆尾巴掀了大野和相叶一鼻子水，  
——钓鱼好无聊！

樱井命名的小逆戟鲸在海底城附近黏黏糊糊赖了下来。最近，已经长得大家再也抱不住它脖子了。

摄制组离开已有半年。

海底城与陆地上仅凭卫星联系。相叶知道弟弟家早收到了樱井转寄的明信片，他也知道纪录片的后期剪辑制作审核也得好几个月。

最后的成品上映了吗？  
有哪些镜头被保留了下来？

“……相叶ちゃん……”  
大野扁了扁嘴，无奈地在他眼前挥手。  
“……啊——大ちゃん，抱歉……接着钓？”  
大野闷闷笑了，  
“……有研究说，钓鱼时，人类的脑电波和死人差不远。”  
“……诶？好过分……”  
“一个死人。一个梦游人。”大野总结，点头，“……难怪松润踢我们出来。现在连Kid都不要我们了。”  
相叶耷拉下脑袋。  
大野揉了揉他头顶。

“……休个假，上岸去转转？”  
“……”  
“nino不也吵着让你好歹上去宣传下新书？”  
“……好可怕。催债鬼。”  
“又不是赶你走？Primavera辞退你了吗？就是去度假，换下脑子，想明白了，再回来。”  
“……”  
相叶抬头，一副硬忍着眼泪、要哭了的丑脸，  
“……想不明白也回来。”  
大野赶紧说。

*  
小男孩的木船划向小岛，  
小企鹅的花伞划向地平线，  
分别绕着大冰山的左右两侧，交叉而过。  
*

双脚踏上岸时，相叶几乎站立不稳。  
——脚掌下感觉不到水波，就如同消失了心跳。  
包裹着周身的空气又湿又潮又灼热。  
海港的喧嚣吵得他头皮发麻。  
风颏上皮肤，阳光在扬起的面孔上灼烧，  
大脑中一片白炽。  
Carns的海港依旧带着咸腥，生气勃勃。  
就像沙漏中的沙砾突然开始下落。  
卡住的齿轮突然开始转动。  
轰然作响。

……M。  
Primavera的老板在珊瑚园说。  
……你记不记得陆地上的雨？  
……我曾手握杯马黛茶，望着窗外暴雨落下，耳边是公路歌里的口哨声。  
踌躇满志燃烧过的夏之光，然后……秋季到来，山花遍野，五彩斑斓。  
……贪婪的陆上人。  
激情与安宁，都想要而已。

该去哪儿呢？  
相叶想。  
……总要回趟家。父母、弟弟一家、二宫……都要走访……  
还有，那个明信片，是从哪里寄出的，会不会有寄信人地址？

不过那之前，相叶想先去趟Carns的咖啡馆。  
Primavera的老板上岸后曾发消息给他们，说登陆后拜访过这家，原本只想混在准备去海底城参观的游客里喝杯咖啡，无意间看到他自己书店出版的书也在那儿摆着卖，书架上还挂着橡木做的小标牌，“Dive - 30 Meters Underwater”。

我在海底城时狂热地想念陆地上的风与太阳，  
上了岸，又没有间隔地怀念起海底城的安静……和长眠的女儿。  
老板感叹。  
……我死以后，记得把骨灰送回海底城，埋在叶子的那块珊瑚旁。

海港小城基本规划得一个样儿，相叶没费什么劲就找到了那家店。  
“Albatross”，信天翁，  
去海底城的访客们等待潜艇的集合地。

……的确，进去喝杯咖啡，躲避一下陆地商店声音也好。

相叶想着，推开店门。

几组破沙发，几盏破台灯，一壁炉火，一个小书架，一如老板形容的。  
相叶轻易找到了自己的绘本，从五年前出版的第一本，到那本新出版的，整整齐齐地列队，头上的软橡木标签上写着“来自30米下的大海”。

相叶机械性地走向那排书，仿佛能听见二宫气恼的嘲笑，  
“自己不打理店的老板；自己不看样书的作者——你们家真都是甩手掌柜。”  
“老板知道我会好好看店啊。就像kazu本来也擅长做这些事。”  
再说样书也是求大ちゃん设计的，我没参与的就只有发行……

相叶的手指划过一排书脊，犹豫了下，抽出了那本最近校改了好久、终于彻底成形的《南极假日》。

封面上，码头前，等船的小企鹅碰见了打着伞的小男孩。

为什么不画Kid或者Bottle？  
松本曾经问。  
你们那么爱对方。而且看——它们被你画出来这么可爱。无敌可爱。  
松本指着蛋糕上的小逆戟鲸，认真地说。  
……所以我怕别人看到它们。  
相叶缓缓说，  
……我不知道，宣扬它们的美好，会不会给它们带来灾难。

摇摇头，赶走回忆，相叶随手翻开书至后半。

*  
小企鹅只看得到茫茫大海。  
小男孩上了岸，淹没在企鹅的汪洋里，  
他惊恐地发现，自己分不出哪只是他的企鹅了。

男孩焦急地奔跑，大声呼喊，出了一身汗。  
汗水与泪水冻成了冰，  
糊了他满脸。

*  
小男孩垂头丧气上船，划离小岛。  
他已经放它走了。  
太晚了……

*

一只手从身后绕过，扶住书。  
另一只搭上了相叶的肩。  
樱井翔越过他的肩，歪头，吐气一样感叹着讲：

“  
……  
雪还在下，  
船会冻住吗？  
……好冷。  
小男孩想。  
……小企鹅会冻住吗？  
”

“诶——？”

相叶转身，几乎冲进紧贴在身后的樱井翔，  
“翔ちゃん……”

樱井笑了，声线未变，手却改扶上相叶的腰。  
“……就这段，特别伤心。幸好没放在当时你给我的那叠卡片里。”

“翔ちゃん......”  
相叶的眼睛亮得满是水光，吓得他自己赶紧把书合上，小心插了回去。

“……好久不见。”  
樱井微笑。

纪录片剪好了。制作完毕。档期也定了。DVD，蓝光的样品都在流水线上。  
樱井笑盈盈地说。  
可是我啊，想见这部片子在海底城同步上映，于是亲自来送。  
另外，  
樱井用手背托着下巴，眨眼，  
……还想跟市长谈谈进一步的合作项目，  
比如，给海豚队工作人员装配上小镜头，传送数据给VR眼镜什么的。  
可以在纪录片之后，做为体验游戏跟进推出。  
海底城真没能需要我的职位呢。我想，只能试着去创造一些……

翔ちゃん……

不过啊，没想到，雅纪提前一步上岸了。  
幸好我想临走前带上喜欢的新绘本，路上看。

樱井看着有些委屈。  
相叶笑了，用手中的杯子去砸樱井的咖啡杯。

那怎么办？我答应了编辑，要上岸做一圈宣传……

樱井眼珠子一转。  
——有没有签售？会考虑开读书会吗？

——啊、啊？有……吧。大概。nino好像提过……

会回东京？对不对？毕竟是家乡。

嗯……

——那现在定去我们附近那家画廊做，好不好？小恶魔们会乐疯的，我也能扬眉吐气一次。

诶——可是，翔ちゃん——不是现在要下海底城……

档期原本就定在春假。

我只想早点见到异地的恋人，就用掉年假，提前抵达了。

不过，既然我找的人上了岸还有工作……那当然是陪他一起去了，正好认识下雅纪在岸上的朋友。

……不过，我不会骑摩托哦，雅纪要是想开的话、后座带上我。

*  
划不动了的小船，漂着，  
撞上了飘过来的小花伞  
——垂着头的小男孩和小企鹅一起抬头。

*  
满身冰渣的小男孩把湿漉漉的小企鹅拽上船，  
又收回湿漉漉的花伞。  
小企鹅再次为他擦掉了冻成冰溜子的眼泪。  
两只一前一后，  
努力把船划走了。

*

你为什么要回陆地上？  
因为那里有风有太阳；  
有雪，有雷电，有雨渗入泥土砸出的香；  
有日落最后一照通透湿润的金色阳光，照在春的第一片的绿叶上。

你为什么要回海底？  
……陆地上好吵。  
我只想回家。  
回到那个能让我安心的人身旁。

*《吾心安处》/《Homecoming》*

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 套用梗的自白书合集 + 碎碎念： 
> 
> 0\. 间接出镜的小孩子们纯属情节需要的虚构  
> ……事实上所有出场人物都是借用了名字的幻想，与真人真事无关。
> 
> 1\. Liz Climo的画是故事里绘本风格的原型。  
> 夏天时看到她画的日历卡，每张一个故事，  
> 里面的蜥蜴让小灰兔把自己身体做秋千荡，做风筝放。  
> ……  
> 于是收不住手地、我自己也跑去画小兔子，小狮子，小猎豹，仓鼠，狐狸，海豹，猫鲨，海獭…
> 
> 还有很多故事里提到的画，都有原型。  
> 比如信天翁那张，是伦敦自然博物馆书店里一本绘本的插图。  
> 抱着红气球的小刺猬，是很多年前Tumblr上，为了给一个抑郁的女孩子打气，大家接龙画的画。  
> 狐狸（男）妈妈和鸭子宝宝，是广播里听来的一个法国绘本，主题是“饥饿感与孤独感”：饥肠辘辘的狐狸偷蛋回来本来是想吃的，结果小鸭子刚好出壳，见面就喊妈妈……狐狸本能地回答：不是妈妈，是爸爸！
> 
> 2.写下本文时无比沉迷于《甘いバンビ先生》。  
> 一开始没搞清故事里爱拔的书到底是什么形式，直觉性错以为是绘本  
> ——如果爱拔不是在写故事，而就是在画绘本，故事会发展成什么样？
> 
> 3.手边唯一的一本Adventures系列，Diving Adventure，故事设定在海底城
> 
> 如果樱叶两人相遇在海底城？  
> ——Adventures 系列里很多情节很写实，唯独这个海底城，无论如何搜不到任何资料。  
> 个人很难接受在整体写实风的故事里穿插了一本完全虚构的海底城篇……  
> 鉴于Adventures系列成篇于半个世纪前。谁知道，也许那会儿人类真曾疯狂地短暂推行过水下开发的实验性项目。
> 
> 海底城真的存在吗？  
> ……这于是成为了Dive的第一句话。  
> 其实整篇文就是为了写各个小动物……
> 
> 海豚Bottle，商店街，捕猎毒物，深渊下潜，塌方，都是Diving Adventure里的梗。  
> 原著简直是故事库…读了20年了看起来还是很开心。
> 
> 4.Primavera  
> 书店的名字是西班牙语里的“春”，第一抹绿色。  
> 原型是You've Got Mail里的转角书店
> 
> 5.Divenire  
> 用divenire做背景乐的，是James May 的 Toy Stories，巨型玩具滑翔机飞越海峡那集。  
> Einaudi本人做过公益，在北极冰面上弹琴，背景是冰川崩裂沉入大海。
> 
> 6.偷猎者  
> 记得还有一篇找不到了的SA里，爱拔是志愿者（？）在非洲被偷猎者枪击进医院的。
> 
> 其实志愿者出事的例子非常多，  
> 小时候看过一本书专门讲他们怎么惨死的，包括那位乔伊斯的丈夫。
> 
> 7.大野的经历  
> 真人真事，是我同事的前同事。  
> 该人还弹得一手好钢琴，现在还留下的无人问津的视频在youtube上挂着。
> 
> 8.“乐园”  
> 想用炎之蜃气楼里的“无间净土”命名，  
> 最后还是选了Wolf's Rain里的“乐园”。
> 
> 9\. "信天翁"酒吧不在Carns, 在乌苏怀亚。
> 
> 10.小男孩和企鹅  
> 从两只划桨，隔着冰山错过开始，基于十年前德国电视台上放的一个儿童动画。  
> 当时录别的节目，无意录到故事结尾，流着眼泪看完，  
> 一直没查到它名字。


End file.
